Kakashi's WHAT!
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: When a mysterious woman visits Konoha, Tsunade must confess a secret she's been keeping for 30 years. So how does Kakashi fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This fic is purely and utter baloney. Why? To make the long story short I paid a commission (deviantart. com/ deviation/ 49710331/) of one my OCs called Hidama (who is currently starring in my Naruto fics). I was reading the reviews and one reviewer said this:

"DragonsLover1: First thing I noticed: Silver hair.  
. . .Then I scrolled down. Ye gods, long-lost daughter of Kakashi and Tsunade or something!! Well, maybe more like Kakashi's long-lost half-sister, daughter of Tsunade and his daddy. . .  
Still, BOOBS! O.o;; "

So here it is and thanks DragonsLover1! Just for sheer fun and hilarity on my part. Oh course Hidama's real past won't fit so I'll have to change it around. As for a plot, well I'll try and see what I can come up with but if anyone has any ideas please let me know I'd be happy to hear them. As well as a better title! Onward and outward!

BTW, I never thought the artist would make her that big since I didn't think she had that big a rack when I draw her but hey, I still love it :D

"Kakashi's WHAT?!"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

The skies were clear with the sun shining brightly overhead, serenity was seen as animals grazed without a care around them and birds chirped softly within the branches of the great trees. A small snap was heard as a branch was stepped on, causing a few animals to scurry while others stood rock still. A figure dressed in a long coat slowly and unhurried made their way through the forest, seemingly at ease but the animals took off when a large dog walked at his side. The large animal didn't care as he walked along, making very little noise despite his heavy frame.

The figure paused and removed a folded up map from his coat, opening it up. He looked at it, lighting tracing a gloved finger along it and tapped at an area circled in heavy ink. "Looks like we're on the right track," he told the canine, his voice a bit higher than most men.

The dog--whose shoulder reached the human's hip--looked at the map and snorted. "Good because I am starving," he grumbled.

"I told you to eat more before we left."

"You try when you're fighting over your own meal."

"Why fight at all? You only have one stomach, Cere."

"So you keep telling me."

"Crazy mutt." Folding the map he placed it back in his pocket and sighed. "Let's hurry up. I want answers."

"Right behind you." The two continued their journey towards their destination.

--

Tsunade drowned another mouthful of sake, feeling the liquid burn down her throat but she had grown so used to it over the years. But it didn't mater how much she drank it could never get rid of the memories she was trying so hard to run from. Today was a day that she wanted to forget but she couldn't. It didn't matter how much she drank but she would never forget what she had done.

_It hurt so much but she was in no way ready for this. She dressed as quickly as she could, pulling her coat on she went to the door and opened it, making sure there was no one in the halls. It was clear and closing her eyes for a moment, she left her room. Passing past the room where the babies were kept she shut her eyes tightly, making sure not to look but stopped when a baby began crying._

_The child crying had been born just yesterday and she was a beautiful thing. The nurses remarked that she looked like a child of the night sky and that when she got older she was going to have so many suitors. Sure there were many babies in the room but the young woman knew it was her._

"_I... I can't... I can't do this!" she told herself and ran down the hall, ignoring the people and nurses she ran by but even so she could still hear the baby crying, louder and louder she cried, asking--no, demanding the warmth she knew only as her mother but no matter how much the nurses tried comforting it was no use._

_Her mother had fled, not wanting the little girl and somehow, she knew. But she continued to scream out his confusing feelings, crying hard enough to break even the hardest of hearts._

The godaime shut her eyes tightly, her hand shaking as she resisted the urge to shatter the sake bottle in her hand. It never failed, every year on this day she would remember back to what she had done, could still hear the screams of the infant, could almost feel the painful clench of her heart. No one knew abut her little secrets, no one!

'_How much longer can I keep this secret hidden?' _she asked herself, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her desk and threading her fingers through her hair, gripping her head tightly.

Shizune looked at the hokage sadly and silently closed the door, making sure she wasn't heard. She had come to see if the busty blonde was doing her duties as the leader but the look on her face. Well, she could overlook the alcohol for now but that look of haunting was different than the ones she had seen before. It was filled with so much guilt and regret she could only wonder what she had to be regretful of.

--

Kakashi hummed as he read his favorite issue of Icha Icha Paradaisu, his uncovered eye reading over the passages and looking at the images. He knew he was late to meet his team but to be honest, this was an daily routine for him. He'd wake up late, take his time in showering and eating breakfast, then make his way to the practice grounds. But as he walked he looked over his book and stared at a person coming towards him.

It was a tall fellow, wearing a long coat zipped up front, something he saw only the Aburame family wear only with a long scarf tied around the lower half of his face, silvery white bangs falling into the eyes with his hands in the coat's pockets. Lightweight boots were on his feet, thick straps wrapped around the ankles but what really caught his gaze was the animal at his side.

It looked like a dog but the size was so huge it seemed almost surreal. It had short fur the color of dark charcoal but had a faint lining of a deep tarnished silver, three leather collars around its thick neck but also a strange kind of harness that didn't bother him in the least. It was a muscular dog with long legs but it reminded me of different breeds of dogs molded into one. A large skull showed it to have a high level of intelligence but its eyes...

The eyes... showed emotions that seemed to be constantly changing, as if he couldn't seem to make up his mind.

The figure walked right by him but as he walked by he looked up at the jounin, revealing ice blue eyes. Neither of them said anything but he slowly blinked and looked away, walking right past him. The dog walked along his side easily, ignoring everything around him as well.

Kakashi stared at them for a long time before turning on his own walk. He closed his book, placing it in his weapon's pouch and placed his hands in his pockets. He couldn't explain it, but something felt very strange about that figure. After all.

Why was a woman hiding herself as a man?

Once they were far enough away the dog looked over his shoudler then up at the human he was walking with. "You two look a lot alike," he commented in a low voice.

"If that was a compliment that was the worse thing you've come up with," she growled from behind her scarf.

"You saw it but you refuse to accept it."

"..."

He sighed, shaking his head as he contienud to walk with her. "I still don't see why you wanted to come allt he way here. You had a good life with them and you learned a lot so why torture yourself like this?"

"You know the reason. I was taught all life was precious so why was I abandoned like that? Was it just a whim or did they both decide? Do they even have a valid reason?"

Cere looked at her and nudged her hand in her pocket. He felt her gently scratch behind his ears and he leaned into it, eyes nearly closing in bliss. "I know but I don't want you to get hurt, Hidama."

"I've already been hurt."

--

The busty blonde looked up when she heard a knock on her door. She blinked wearily and noticed that several sake bodies littered the surface of her desk as well as files and such. The light made her eyes sting but the headache she was forming was making it worse. Shutting her eyes tightly she rubbed at her temples in small circles, croaking out at whoever was knocking to come in.

A pretty girl with pale sugar pink hair peeked in, her soft green eyes looking at her with concern and respect. "Tsunade-sama?"

"What is it Sakura?" she asked, still rubbing at her temples.

"There's someone here to see you."

"I'm not seeing anyone today. Tell them to make an appointment."

"Well that's what the secretary and I told her but she refuses to leave. She's been here for over an hour and won't leave until she talks with you."

Heaving a great sigh she opened her slightly bloodshot eyes. "Fine." Standing she marched out of her office, wondering who the hell would have the nerve to demand an appointment with her. She slammed the double doors open, startling the few people in the office as well (and causing her headache to escalate into a pounding headslam) and looked around. "Who the hell wants to see me when I said I didn't want to be disturbed today?"

"I did." A figure said from where she was sitting. She looked at her and frowned though it was hard to tell with the bangs hiding her eyes. "Tsunade I presume."

"I don't know who you are but I'm not seeing anyone today. So either make an appointment and leave or I'll have you escorted out," she said angrily and whirled to storm back into her office.

"Thirty years ago you visited a place in Ishi no Kuni then left without looking back," the woman said, making the blonde freeze in mid-step. "No one knew who you were and you didn't leave a name but its taken me this long to search you out. And I want answers."

Tsunade swallowed and slowly turned to face the woman. She finally took a good look at her and she could feel her eyes widening as the woman shook her bangs back, piercing her with those cold eyes. It was vague but she could make out several faint characteristics of him in her gaze alone.

"Oh gods..." Gesturing for her to enter she stepped back, practically trying to meld into the wall as the woman entered her office follwoed by a dog that had been laying at her side. "Shizune! I don't care what it is but I don't want to be disturbed all day," she commanded.

The woman quickly nodded, stilling the question on her tongue. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Sakura!"

"Yes!" the poor girl squeaked out, taken back but the harsh tone.

"Find Kakashi and I don't care if you have to drag him back by his hair make sure he reports to me or else!" She didn't bother to wait for an answer as she slammed the doors so hard they shook and threaten to fall off their hindges. Both ladies were frozen and it took the young girl several times to form the right seals before she disappeared from the office in search of her instructor.

Swallowing the lump in her throat the godaime slowly walked to her desk, sitting on the chair and rested her hands flat on the surface but she didn't say anything as the woman stood before her. They had a stare down before she asked if she would like something to drink.

"No thank you. I've seen you've done enough drinking for the both of us three times over," she said coldly, glancing at the empty sake bottles.

"Sorry I asked then," she snapped and decided to get down to business. "How do you know about Ishi?" she demanded.

"My adoptive parents told me. After all, my mother and aunt were the ones who were in the delivary room with you on that day," she explained, removing the scarf to talk easier she folded it and placed it in her coat's pocket.

"That still doesn't prove that I was there. I'm not the only blonde in the five nations that could have possibily been there on that day."

"No, but they also told me about a birthmark on the inside of your thigh that looks like an upside down heart," she replied rather calmly.

Tsunade felt her eyes widen and held her knees tightly together. Sure enough she still had that birthmark but no one knew about it. "You're... You're..."

The woman nodded and unzipped her coat enough to lower the collar. "My name given to me is Hidama and all I want is answers;" her stare was enough to make a glacier stop then retreat, pulling her lips into a growl as she utter the next word like it was bitter and vile acid, "_Mother_."

--

"Sakura, what is going on?" the jounin asked, looking back at the girl pushing him even further into the tower.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you now hurry up get in!" she retorted, pushing harder.

"I'm suppose to be off-duty though."

"I don't know just--get in already!!" With a particular shove she shoved him intot eh office where Shiuzune had opened the doors for them. "Kakashi-sensei's here." Bowing both ladies quickly shut the doors and sighed heavily, leaning their backs agsint it.

The silver-haired jounin frowned and straighten, standing before the godaime's desk and giving her a lazy look. She was cutting into his precious Icha Icha reading time. "You summoned me?"

The blonde could only nod. "There's something I want to tell you as well as meet someone," she said and gestured to his side. "This is Douji Hidama, she's from Ishi no Kuni. And... there's, something I haven't told you that you have a right to know." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You should have a seat."

There was something seriously going on here and he didn't like it. "I'll stand, thanks."

"I suggest you sit," a feminime voice said at his side. Kakashi blinked and looked at his side where the woman he had passed before sat, with her arms crossed but his eye couldn't help but notice the extremly low v-cut of the shirt, revealing the deep valley of such large, soft-looking breasts that seemed strangely familiar.

A threatening growl was all he heard before he stepped several feet, looking at the dog he had also seen earlier standing at the woman's side, baring his sharp fangs. "Back off!" he snarled angrily. The woman didn't bother to look at him but reached out and rested her hand on his head. He sat but kept growling deep in his chest, daring the man to try and get close.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her eyes. What she would give for a bottle of strong sake right about now. She waited until Kakashi took the other seat before her desk and nodded to him. "What I'm about to tell you I haven't told anyone. It's been a secret I've kept for so long... I even kept it from Sakumo," she said softly.

The uncovered eye looked at her in shock. "What does this have to do with my father?" he demanded.

"... The day my brother died I was so depressed. I couldn't believe that he was gone and I felt so alone but it also became the day I began drinking," she began. "I just wanted the pain to stop and I didn't care about anything else. Sarutobi and Jiraiya treid to help me but nothing they said or did was enough. This had been going on for a while but one time I left Konoha to find a bar where no one knew me. I don't remember a lot but I remember getting drunk and I tried going back to Konoha but it was well past midnight and I couldn't focus. I could have been killed that night but Hatake Sakumo just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

"He took me to his place and for several weeks he helped me through my depression. I felt so much better than I had in years so one night to celebrate my depression passing, we went and had several drinks. I guess we had one too many because that night... He and I... we..." she closed her eyes tightly; "I lost my virginity to him that night."

"... ... ... excuse me?" he asked softly.

"You heard me!" she shouted but quickly lowered her voice. "It was a one time thing and we both said nothing, going our separate ways. When I heard he got married I was happy but sadden because I thought I would be alone. Months passed and I began to felt sick so I gave myself an examination. I was pregnant with Hatake Sakumo's child. I couldn't let anyone in Konoha know so I left when I was five months along. I had made up a lie about needing to do something by myself but even so I left so many trails to make sure no one would even find me. I found myself in Ishi no Kuni where no one knew me and ended up staying there until I gave birth.

"It was a lovely little girl but once I saw her little face I knew that if I went back to konoha with her people would begin to suspece it all. She looked so much like Sakumo it wouldn't be long before they figured out the connection. So, I left and never looked back. When I came back to Konoha I never told anyone and it wasn't long before I met Dan. The rest is history."

Kakashi couldn't ebelvei it. His father, had a one-time affair with the Godaime? He had a half-sibling? "I don't believe it... my father--you--how do I know this isn't some kind of joke?!" he asked angrily.

"You don't but I can prove it with a simple blood test. I need a sample of your blood as well as your half-sister's," she replied calmly.

"You mean she's here?? Where?!" The blonde merely pointed to the woman next to him. He slowly turned and was meet by a pair of icy blue eyes, pretty lips pulled into a grim straight line and entire body tense as a slab of rock. "You?!"

"I came here wanting to know about my paretns and I find myself with a half-brother." She snorted and looked away, closing her eyes. "I should have stayed in Ishi after all."

**Author's Note:** So what did you all think of it? Again the credit for this idea goes to DragonsLover1 on DA for giving me the idea and many thanks to pokefreak for doing the commission of my OC Hidama (link provided above). And if anyone ahs an idea for a plot, possible love interest for Hidama, or title please don't hesitate to tell me in a review :) As well as a love interest for Kakashi! (No I will not put Hidama with Kakashi, and she's about a month of two older than Kakashi which makes them both 27 yrs old.)

The story falls in the series' timeline after Sasuke defected to Orochimaru hence when Tsunade is Godaime but Naruto hasn't left with Jiraiya for training yet In other words this is before the Shippuuden/Hurricane Chronicles. So don't forget a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own from this entire story is Hidama. Everything else belongs to their own respected and © owners. Enjoy.

"Kakashi's WHAT?!"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

"The blood tests are positive." Hazel eyes looked over the file at the two people standing/sitting before her desk. "Hatake Sakumo is the father. You are both related through his blood."

Kakashi stared at the godaime for a good ten minutes before dropping into the chair behind him with a soft thump. He continued to stare at her for another five minutes before he opened his mouth but he had no idea what to say.

Hidama merely crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes briefly. "Where is he now?" she asked calmly.

"He committed a ritual suicide a very long time ago."

"Explain."

"He was a well-known and respected jounin but while taking on an important mission his team had been captured. Instead of completing the mission he abandoned it and went back to rescue his team. A lot of innocent lives were lost and so he was demoted. When Konoha lost all respect for him it threw him into a deep depression where he ultimately killed himself," Kakashi finally said in a quiet voice.

"... At least he chose an honorable death but, it was for all the wrong reasons." Pulling her coat on Hidama pulled her tapered braid free and nodded to them. "I have what I came for."

Tunade frowned and stood, calling out to the pale woman. "What is that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

"I had expected a bit more from my so-called parents but I raised my expectations too high." She looked at her over her shoulder, pale blue eyes hardening. "I was better off not knowing that my alcoholic and gambler of a mother got unlucky during a one-night stand and that my father--who never knew I existed--was so much of a fool to truly understand what was important at the time."

"He did it to save his friends more than anything," Kakashi said angrily, resisting the urge to let loose his anger upon her.

"And I can bet all my money that they tuned around and torn into him like this village. Life of a warrior is not nothing like those in ballads or poems. You fight to win, to survive. Yes you may also have to sacrifice your friends and family to win but their lives would not have been in vain." She closed her eyes as she slowly clenched her hands into fists, refusing to look anyone in eye as she tried hard to swallow the lump suddenly forming in her throat. "The lives of many outweigh the lives of a few... it will always be like that until the end of time. And I, I was a fool for thinking I had something here." Without another word she left the office, Cere following her quietly but he could smell the tears ready to fall. When they finally reached the outside she took off

"Hida-!"

"Leave me alone, Cerebus!" she yelled, leaving him far behind.

Sighing heavily he sat down with a soft huff, folding his ears back. '_Damnit. I knew this was gonna happen! She set her hopes too high up regardless of the warnings and now she's crushed. If she goes back to Ishi that damn ookami will just rub it into her face.'_ He growled at the face of the scarred man entered his mind, of his harsh words that this journey was utterly pointless. He growled once more, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the first thing he saw.

He heard the footsteps and his resolve weakened when _his_ scent became stronger. "Touch me and I'll use your arm as my personal chew toy," he warned with a vicious growl.

Kakashi slowly pulled his hand back and placed it in the pockets of his pants. "Any idea where she is?" he asked after several moments of silence.

"No. When she gets like this no one can find her until she's ready to be found."

"I see."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're not a normal animal."

Cere looked up at the man, frowning as much as he could. "Oh really? Was is the fact that I can actually talk, better than most people? Or that I have a larger brain than most canines? Or how about that I never said I was a normal animal to begin with nor tried to hide the fact?" he snapped angrily.

The one-eyed ninja looked at him before removing the orange bound book from his weapons' pouch, opening it to where he had last left off. "You sure you aren't a cat pretending to be a dog? Or are you a bitch merely going through your time of the month?" He instantly regretted it when he felt those razor sharp fangs dig painfully into his leg muscles and refused to let go. Just when he thought his day could not get any worse.

--

Jiraiya sighed dejectedly to himself as he stared into his swallow cup of sake. He'd been at the hot springs all morning, hoping for some "inspiration" for the newest issue of his series but not a single lady arrived! Well, that was not true. Several middle-age ladies had arrived but there were not the beauties he was so used to seeing. He had tried spying in the sauna but the only thing he could find were old women sweating it out so he quickly high-tailed it out of there.

'_I could always go see Tsunade but I can never tell when she's in a bad mood,' _he thought to himself bitterly. He threw his head back, drowning the drink, sighing heavily as he poured himself another cupful.

Footsteps were heard as a pale figure of a woman entered the bar, heading straight for the bar she slammed her hands on the smooth surface, locking eyes with the bartender. "Your strongest sake," she demanded, her stare booking no argument.

The bartender nodded and blindly reached for a cup and set it before her with the bottle but before he could pour it for her she yanked the bottle from his hand and drank it straight up. His eyes widen as she gulped at the liquid hungrily, like she had just raced across the sands of Suna but his eyes caught a think trail of sake as it escaped her lips, trailing down her slender throat and even managed to make its way into her more-than-welcoming bosom. Oh how he longed to be that single drop.

The woman slammed the now empty bottle onto the bar-top, panting softly. The liquid burned all the way down but it felt good. It was very slowly starting to numb all the sharpness of earlier events but it wasn't enough. She wanted to forget it all, forget the fact that she didn't have a family. She looked at the man under her bangs and growled. "Keep them coming."

He blinked, not quite sure he heard her right but hearing that threatening growl he nodded and quickly handed her another bottle but she finished that one just as quickly so he handed her another and set several more bottles before her. She snatched up another and drowned it down like the first so he chose that time to quietly move away and assist another customer down on the other end of the bar.

Hidama licked her lips, setting the bottle down with less force than the first one. She pictured Tsunade's face and frowned. Nope, it still hurt like the time she was training and didn't move away fast enough. Hell she still had the scars to prove it but it was funny watching as her aunt beat the hell out of him for doing something so dangerous. She cracked a smile and lifted a fresh bottle to her lips, tipping the bottle up to guzzle the liquid. Setting it down she finally shrugged her jacket off and set it on the stool next to her, picking up the bottle once more.

The legendary Toad Hermit began praying to the gods for the sudden good fortune the moment he set his eyes on the newcomer. Tall figure, deep curves, strong legs, fresh cream colored skin, silky soft hair. Normally he was a breast man but everything else made up for that! Getting up with his own bottle he slowly walked over and sat in the empty stool next to her, finishing his bottle he ordered another and took a glance.

And nearly flew off his stool by the amount of blood gushing from his nose as soon as he caught sight of the massive breasts. He frantically prayed to every deity he could think of (plus several he made up on the spot) for blessing him with such an image. If he had to die right this moment he'd die an extremely happy man so long as he could bury his face in those soft mounds just once.

'_But the way she's drinking I bet she wouldn't mind if I did that,' _he giggled to himself, his fingers itching to jot down several pages worth of notes. '_Hell she might not even remember anything tomorrow at the rate she's drinking!'_

The woman sat there drinking, setting the empty bottles to the side she finally looked at the man next to her. She blinked and the first thing she noticed was the hair. '_Wonder if it's natural,'_ she thought as she thought back to her uncles. He was also dressed in a nice yukata, a strange band framing his face, and bore strange markings on his face. He looked like he might have been a looker in his day and in fact, he was still handsome but her female intuition told her not to turn her back on him no matter what. Shrugging she tilted her head back, trying to get every last drop before setting the bottle down with a sigh.

"Life sucks," she muttered to no one in particular, waving for the bartender to set her up a few more bottles as she drowned another in record time.

"I see something has you down, young lady," the old man said to her. "Mind if I join you?"

She set one of the bottles before him and downed another, slamming it as hard as before. "I was better off not knowing. Should have stayed home, not bothered asking about them, and I would have been happier."

"Oh? You know someone here in Konoha?"

"Unfortunately."

"Care to talk about it?"

She shook her head then laid it on the counter, thinking. Breathing slowly she sat up straight and let her head fall back, gripping the edge of the counter to keep from hitting the floor. Staring at the ceiling she picked up another bottle and finally, began pouring a small amount in the swallow cup, sipping at it quietly.

"This is good stuff," she murmured, feeling her cheeks begin to flush as the heat of the liquor began to warm up her body, slowly numbing away the hurt she felt.

Jiraiya smiled and nodded as he refreshed her cup. "No place better where you can get this. Fire of the Gods is what some call it."

"Great way to burn away the pain I felt today. And tomorrow, I'm going back to Ishi and never coming back. Damn my so-called parents and the mule they rode in on!" she shouted, snatching another bottle and leaned so far back the hermit reached out to make sure she didn't fall even though she was clinging to the bar with a death grip.

He could feel blood oozing from his nose as he was rewarded with a closer look at her breasts, could feel how warm she was and how supple her skin was but even so he could tell this young lady was made lean and powerful muscles. '_Now's my chance,'_ he thought as he helped her to sit up. "Miss-"

"Name's Hidama. Not miss or ma'am or any of that polite crap. Just Hidama," she slurred lightly, the sake making her feel unbelievable warm and tired.

"Hidama. Well, how would you like to star in my upcoming book? I have you know I'm a very well-known writer," he said with obvious pride but part of him (the part being used to getting beaten to a bloody pulp by every woman he asked in all the nations) was preparing himself for an assault but the woman was looking straight ahead, idly sipping from her cup as she filled it again only to discover the bottle was empty so she reached for another. He sweat dropped and cleared his throat.

"Huh?" she asked, gazing at him sleepily with heavily lidded eyes, propping an arm on the counter so she could rest her chin in her hand, holding the sake cup a mere inch from her rosy pinks lips. She blinked and sipped at the sake, watching him intently.

He swallowed and tried asking again. "Would you pose naked for me?" He threw his arms up and closed his eyes tightly as he prepared for an attack yet, it never came. "Eh?" He lowered his arm and peaked at the woman with one eye cracked open. She looked at him for a long time before shrugging and setting the cup down finished the body off.

"Sure. Got nothing else better to do," she answered bluntly, sliding off the stool she pulled her coat on and placed a bottle each in two of the deep bottles and cradled the remaining three to her chest, giving him a nasty glare if he tried taking them away from her, and left the bar.

The pervert couldn't believe his luck! She actually said yes! Quickly he paid the bartender the total amount for his drink and the ladies, leaving a generous tip as well before running out to catch his newest star (and lead her to his hotel room though she tried hitting him when she thought he was trying to take away her precious drink), telling her how he would make her a star and how everyone in all the nations would worship her beauty. She just listened to him babble on as she continued drinking.

--

The large dog didn't bother to hide the smirk gracing his muzzle as he searched the area for his partner. He didn't like the fact that the jerk was still following him but he was immensely pleased that he was limping thanks to the gracious gift he had bestowed onto him. He looked over his shoulder and laughed, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth as his way of laughing.

Kakashi glared at the dog so much that if looks could kill, the unfortunately animal would have not only been dead but his body cremated to and scattered into the four winds the moment he felt those ivory fangs sink into his flesh. He tried his best to ignore the stinging pain of his leg every time he placed any form of weight on it. But rather than doing the sensible thing and going to the hospital to get it treated he was following the demon mutt and looking for the pale woman. The Copy Ninja had been around dogs for most of his life, therefore he knew what not to do in order to keep from being bitten.

That is, he knew what to do to keep from getting bitten by a NORMAL dog. But he knew that if his fellow jounins hadn't been leaving the tower the bite would have been a lot worse than it was now.

"What the hell did you do to provoke him?" Asuma asked from the left, supporting the silver-haired jounin.

"Nothing. I just said the wrong thing at the wrong time," he grunted.

"You should have this look at. You're already bleeding through the bandages."

"Not until we find Hidama."

The other jounin sighed but nodded. He had wanted to ask who this lady was but when he tried pushing the subject the dog snapped his powerful jaws at him. He wisely kept his trap shut.

Kurenai scanned the area but so far there was nothing. Looking at the large animal she cleared her throat, causing it to pause and look back at her. "Do you have any idea where the woman-"

"Hidama. Either learn it, or shut up," he growled threateningly.

"I'm sorry. Do you have any idea where Hidama would be right now?" she asked again.

"I don't know." He scanned the village, his eyes searching as for any kind of sign. "Konoha is different form Ishi, back home she could be in a dozen of places so at least one of us could always find her. But this place is new to both of us." He lowered his nose to the ground, sniffing as he trotted to the left, then to the right. Growling he moved father away from the group, trying to find his partner's scent through the others.

Dropping back Kurenai placed Kakashi's right arm over her shoulder, balancing him between the two. "Why are you intent on fidning her? Is she a friend of yours?" she asked.

"... You can say that. Its partly my fault she ran out earlier today," he told them quietly.

"And the big dog?" He still remembered when he and Kurenai had come out of the hokage tower when they heard a vicious growling sound. Running towards the sound they found their friend on the ground, a large dog doing his best in tearing out a large chuck of the man's thigh. Just before they could try and kill the "crazed animal" Kakashi told them stop and not approach them. Of course they thought he was delirious and still pushed to help but the dog merely dug his fangs even deeper, tearing another cry from him. They had no choice so they pulled back. They were forcsed to watch but after what felt like endless hours before the animal pulled back and said in a clear voice that he was going to search for a woman called Hidama and take her back home. Kakashi, ignoring the requests to go to the hospital, followed him.

"He's Hidama's partner," he said in a tone that meant the end of the discussion.

He sniffed and growled, finding nothing but as he moved past a bar he frowned, hating the sour smell of alcohol but as he pasted he froze and ran back. Yes, that was the scent! Keeping his nose to the ground he entered the bar, being careful not to sniff any spills or stains and came to a seat that was still warm and smelled strongly of Hidama. But as he followed it back out it was joined by another scent.

'A man that reminds me of toads and oil. Gods she's drunk again!' Frowning he ran out fo the bar, ignoring the people jumping out of his way as he cotnienud to follow the scent. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Damn dog!" Asuma cursed, watching as it ran off. "What got into him?"

Kakashi was silent but he entered the bar and immediately went tot eh bartender. "Have you seen a pale woman with silver hair and blue eyes tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I did. She left about half an hour ago with that writer."

"Writer?"

"Yeah, you know. Big guy, white hair, red marks on his face."

"Oh no..." Ignoring all the pain in his leg he ran out of the bar and immediately chased after the dog, using his chakra to increase the speed. Behind him he heard Asuma and Kurenai shounting for him but he ignored them.

He followed the dog down the streets, scanning the darken streets for the animal but it was no use. Skidding to a stop he looked around, ignoring the blood dripping down his leg, the pain screaming at him for being so stupid and reached into his pocket to pull out his summon scroll but he never had time.

"Ninjutsu: Ran Sei Zan!!" That was the only warning he received as the attack came. All around him he heard what sounded like the screams of tormented souls all around him. He cringed and threw his hands over his ears but it was no use. The screaming was getting louder and louder, making him grit his teeth so hard he thought they were going to shatter from the impact. Under the screams though he heard something smashing through a wall and looked up just in time to see the famed hermit flying out of a room located on a luxury hotel on the top floor, looking weightless but it didn't last long as a figure jumped out of the newly made hole and screaming something, tackled him. The screaming increased and Kakashi barely had time to get out of the way as the two figure crashed into the ground, shaking the very earth.

The dog didn't waste anytime as he up to the crater, ignoring the large cloud of dust. "Hidama!!" he called out, whining but jumped into it, searching through the rumble. Locating a pale hand he nudged it lightly, licking at it. It moved and wrapped fingers around the htick collar, letting the dog pull the figure out.

Asuma and Kurenai were only a few of the jounin who came out to see what the explosion was. They were taken back when they saw a very large dog back out of the crater but he was dropping a pale figure. They moved in but stopped when he snarled at them angrily, threatening them to back off. Kakashi was the only one to get through and helped the pale woman up but fall back when she punched him.

"W-What was that for?" he asked, glad she was alright.

"I didn't get to do it earlier," she hissed, her clothes tore and hair loose but she didn't realize she was missing her shirt as she plopped down. She blinked when Cerebus moved into her lap, resting his head over her shoulder. She just sighed and wrapped her arms around him, blinking sleepily. "I guess I overdid it, Cere."

"You had every right. C'mon, lets take you home."

"Wait." He paused but reached out to them anyway, slowly putting his shirt on her. "I know you want to get home but she's in no condition to go like this."

"She has no reason to stay here and I'm not going to subject her to another second of this nightmare," he growled angrily.

"Then at least stay the night. She could have suffered alcohol poisoning and could die on the way back."

"She won't die so back off!"

"No! Damnit let me help!"

The two had a stare down, glaring at one another until finally the animal grunted and looked away. The dirt settled and surrounded them was every available shinobi, as well as the hokage and her assistant. He growled but she ignored him and moved towards them, trying to get Hidama to look into her eyes after she drapped her coat over the young woman and tying it close. "Fine. The moment Hidama is better, we'll be going back to Ishi and never coming back."

Tsunade wanted to say something but she had no right. She gave up on that right years ago, the day she left her newborn baby alone in the hospital with no one to care for her. "Kakashi," she finally looked at him and noticed the amount of blood he was shedding. Frowning she rested her hands over the bite and concentrating, healed it as much as she could right now. Once the skin finally pulled itself together she nodded to him. "Take Hidama to the hospital and keep an eye on her. I'll be there shortly."

"Right." Carefully guiding the slightly dazed woman to him he stood and kept one of her arms over his shoulders. Ignoring everyone around him he slowly headed out, looking at his half-sister form time to time but she seemed to be in a daze, her eyes blank but aware enough to stumble along with him, muttering incoherent things under her breathe. Cerebus followed obediently, keeping the pace as her other hand continued to cling to the leather collar.

The rumble at the bottom shifted and a severely battered old man pulled himself out. Looking up at the busty blonde woman he grinned as much as he could, opening his mouth to tell his version of the story but he never expected the fist that came flying out and connected with the side of his jaw. Before he could go flying into another building he was jerked up into the face of hell itself.

"Listen well you sick pervert, if you try anything with Hidama I will personally burn every single manuscript, rip off your excuse for being a so-called man, then dip you up to your neck in Katsuyu's acid while using your face as my training dummy," she seethed angrily, her face pulled into a fierce and pissed as hell look. He could only nod, knowing full-well she would go through with such a threat but yet again his body betrayed him.

"Why?" he asked pitifully and found himself pissing his pants as the scathing look she gave him. All he knew was immense pain followed by peaceful darkness.

Tsunade's fist shook as her well-manicured nails dug furrows into her palms, her body still tense and on edge. Glaring at her teammate she looked at the other shinobi, smirking when they whimerped at her angry look. "Clean up this mess but I don't want anyone to help that pervert! Or they'll answer to me!" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am!!" came the chorused cry. Satisfied she stomred off but loking a pot with no bottom her anger immediately ran out. She knew that if given the chance, her daughter could have very well killed her teammate so she began to wonder, what was the limit of her abilities? Once more she wished she could have stopped herself from making such a mistake when she was young.

**Author's Notes:** Hmm, looks like Tsunade does have some maternal instincts after all. As for the plot of the story, I've been debating about it for a while and decided to just go with something simple. No huge ninja battle, no new found bloodline revealed, no new alies/enemies. Too much of a hassle and its been done so many times. I'll just stick with Tsunade and Kakashi trying to prove that Hidama does have a family here in Konoha.

The attack Hidama used is taken from the old anime 'Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers' which translates into 'Star Storm Cut'. Wasn't my first choice and I didn't really like the way I described it but chalk it up to Hidama trying to use such an attack while drunk. Got the message across though.

Okay for now this story will be put on hold. Mostly because I am trying desperately to update my Inuyasha fic 'Broken'. I'm alsmot done with the next chapter but I'm stuck and I really don't want to rush it. If you like this then please leave a review, if you don't then don't bother with a flaming review. Take care everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own from this entire story is Hidama. Everything else belongs to their own respected and © owner, Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy.

"Kakashi's WHAT?!"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

Pale blue eyes stared at the wall and the upside down calendar. It took her several moments to realize that no, the laws of gravity had not decided to reverse everything and that no, this was not her room. She looked around as much as she could without turning her head, trying to survey the room as she felt the blood in her veins throb in time with her heartbeat. Dark, somewhat earthy tones painted the walls, thick curtains pulled close, a few framed photos and a small table next to a door which apparently led into a dark closet. She took a deep breathe and released it slowly, closing her eyes.

The dog opened his eyes when he felt her stomach rise then fall deeply, meaning she was awake. His tail lightly thumbed on the bed as a pale hand come up and rubbed at his ears. "How do you feel?" he asked as softly as he could.

"Stupid. I think alcoholism can be inherited," she ground out, making a face. "Ugh my mouth feels like the time Naaza kissed me when _he_ was drunk."

"Your lips and tongue aren't numb this time."

"I wish they were so I couldn't taste what's in my mouth right now." She tried getting up only to find her body refusing to move so she ended up rolling to have her head now propped up by a furry body but the movement issued a wave of dizziness that wanted to send her to visit the porcelain god. "I am sick."

"Considering how much sake you drank I'm not surprised," came an unexpected voice. Kakashi winced when Hidama tried to jump from the bed but her center of balance was off as she fell off the bed and landed on the floor, arms wrapped around her head tightly (as well as tangled in her incredibly long hair) while her legs lay tangled in the bed sheets. He waited and tried hard not to flinch when she graced him with a killer glare with a slightly blood-shot eye. "Sorry, I thought you would have sensed me."

"... This is your place and if I'm in your bed, where did you sleep last night?" she asked coldly, refusing to move.

"The futon in the living room. Cerebus can vouch for me and I have the backache to prove it."

"It's true. Once we came home from the hospital he put you to bed then helped you a few times to the bathroom," the dog replied, yawning himself as he hopped down to the floor and proceeded to stretch his limbs out. "That blonde let a hang-over remedy for you."

"Whatever," she whispered and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes as she sighed deeply. The floor felt very cool and comforting right now so she had no intention of moving anytime soon. "What time is it?"

"Close to 10am. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to meet my team. Food is in the cupboard if you're hungry and I should be back later this afternoon." He paused, wondering if she fell asleep but she waved her hand for him to continue. "Tsunade-sama also left a message for you."

"I don't care."

"... This hurts her a lot; you should try to give her a chance." He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and headed out of his apartment. So much for trying to patch things up.

The pale woman continued to lay there for the next half-hour, refusing to move until her stomach decided to cease fire but even so she was still as graceful as a shot duck. Pulling the sheets completely off the bed she stumbled to the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. Hair was a messy tangle, eyes were bloodshot to hell, her breathe smelled bitter, and not to mention her panties were giving her a wedgie. Scowling she shed the clothes and decided to take a cold shower to wake up.

Cerebus lifted his head when he heard the water running and went into the living room. Locating the tote bag left there last night on the table he trotted over and grabbed it in his jaws, taking it to the bedroom. Hopping back onto the bed he emptied it out so the borrowed items such as clothes and a few personal items fell out. He looked up when the water stopped running and the door opened.

Hidama stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a deep blue towel and sat her naked self on the bed. She nodded her thanks when he handed her the comb and leaned over so she could take out the tangles. Sighing he stretched out and laid on his side, closing his eyes. It was silent between them but he didn't mind. Actually, he preferred it. His ears twitched time to time as he heard her moving around, the clothes rustling softly, her footsteps softly padding along the wooden floors.

"Let's have breakfast," she said softly. Grinning he jumped from the bed and silently followed her out. The apartment was nice and relatively clean--for a bachelor--but there was the underlying scent of multiple dogs. Not to mention the collection of certain red/orange books the large canine partner found during his explorations last night. Following Hidama into the kitchen he once more picked up the scent of several different breeds of dogs and found the evidence when he noticed several bowls, each with a name printed onto the smooth surface.

The woman sighed as she looked around, studying the small area before going to the fridge and pulling out some milk. She located a huge bag of kibble and several dozen cans of wet dog food in a small pantry along with various pet supplies. Locating a very large mixing bowl she dumped three large scoops of the kibble into the bowl as well as two cans of the wet stuff then added a cup and a half of milk. Mixing it together she knelt down and set the bowl before him. "Eat up."

Licking his chops he gave her a bow then dove in, just about inhaling the food in large bites, acting like he hadn't eaten in years but it was still good. His tail wagged happily as he felt a hand rub at his ears, pausing for a moment to catch his breathe then resumed eating but at a slower pace. Hidama smiled softly, looking more like a normal woman with her pale beauty before slowly straightening up. Pouring herself a glass of milk she took the medicine apparently left by the hokage and sat on the kitchen floor, bracing her back against the cabinet and glared at the letter that was also left to her. Sighing she wordlessly swallowed the contents of the medicine, making a sour face then drowned all her milk.

"Ugh! Bitter!" she retorted, rubbing at her mouth with the back of her hand. Breaking the wax seal on the scroll she unrolled it and read it silently. Not a second later the glass in her hand exploded, raining small glass shards on the tiled floor followed by small droplets of blood, the letter was sent flying into the trash a second later. "That stupid f--king--cow!" she said angrily, ignoring the pain spreading through her hand.

Cerebus lifted his head, noting the tension in her body and the enraged look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, his meal momentarily forgotten.

"She has the audacity to not only send a message to Ishi about me finding out about my 'family', she's commanding that I am stay here until she says so and any attempts at leaving will have me arrested."

He frowned. "On what grounds?"

"Being a spy." She growled as she gripped her fists even tighter, ignoring the tiny silvers digging into her palm deeper. "She has no right to order me around like that. She thinks she's my mother, ha some mother! She left me when I was born and not once tried to look for me, not once! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" she growled, standing up immediately but quickly sat back down, pinching the bridge of her nose. "As soon as the room stops spinning."

"Put your head between your knees and take deep breathes. Once you're calm we're going to see that woman and then we're going back to Ishi."

"What about the charges?" she asked as she brought her knees to her chest and placed her head between them, taking deep breathes.

"If I know your uncles and parents the second they get the letter they will race here as fast as they can to get you back. Those people are your real family and if she can't accept that, then she is not fit to be anyone's mother much less a damn leader."

"... What are you thinking?"

"If she doesn't let you go of your own free will, I will tell everyone and their mother how she got pregnant on a one-night stand and abandoned her newborn baby at a hospital without a second thought."

"Cerebus-"

"You are more than my partner, Hidama. Now just relax and as soon as I'm done we're going right to the tower." Without another word he went back to eating but with each bite he kept imaging himself wrapping his strong jaws around the blonde's neck and chomping down until he had the satisfaction of hearing her bones snap, feel the flesh tear, and erupt the blood vessels. The pale woman remained quiet and only then did she feel a small bit of the pity for the woman who was trying to reclaim her role as her mother.

--

Naruto and Sakura both knew there was something wrong with their jounin sensei when he arrived four hours late for their meeting. It was to be expected as they found this to be a daily routine with him after all these years but there was something different about today. Instead of shouting at him at how late he was they stared at him quietly.

He seemed out of sorts and for once wasn't wielding his beloved orange covered book. He told them to spar as he watched but even so he drifted off and barely said anything. The two young genins took the time to speak as they threw punches and kicks.

"Something's wrong with Kakashi-sensei," Naruto pointed out. "I've never seen him this way before."

"Me either. What do you think happened to him?" Sakura asked as she aimed a kick.

"Dunno. But I heard ero-sensei was in town. I heard he got beat up by some lady."

"I saw him! Tsunade-sama forbade anyone to heal him so he had to heal himself. I also heard she nearly broke his jaw!"

"Really?! What did he do to upset her that much?"

"I don't know. But how do we find out without getting found out?"

"What's so interesting that you had to stop training?" Both youths froze and didn't realize they had stopped until they saw a shadow towering over their huddled forms. They swallowed and looked up at their sensei, trying to come up with a quick lie but they were saved.

"Kakashi! My eternal hip rival!" Maito Gai gave his brilliant white smile and did his Mr. Nice-Guy pose as he stopped before the other jounin. "I challenge you-"

"I'm not in the mood today, Gai." It was said with such coldness the young shinobis felt like the dead of winter just happened to land directly on their shoulders. Even the handsome green beast of Konoha stopped smiling.

Had the world come to an end?! (j/k)

"Kaka-"

"Training is over today but by here tomorrow at 6 am. For every minute you're late you will run 100 laps around Konoha."

Sakura's soft green eyes grew impossible large but her teammate opened his mouth and proclaimed "But you're always late!" He swallowed at the evil eye given to him, causing both youths to hide behind the green beast.

"4am sharp. Do not eat breakfast and bring every bit of equipment you have. I'll be waiting and don't expect me to go easy on you." With that he stormed off, leaving three very stunned people. Several minutes later they slowly broke free from their fear.

"Naruto-baka!! If we survive tomorrow I'm going to kill you!!"

"But Sakura-chaaann, it wasn't my fault! I don't know why Kakashi-sensei is in a bad mood!!" Yet the sakura-haired girl continued to beat up the whining blonde before running away but she refused to give up the chase. For the first time ever, Maito Gai was speechless but quickly shaking himself from his stupor he ran off at full-speed, wanting to get to the source of his rival's dilemma.

--

The godaime hokage ignored the papers on her desk, didn't pay attention to her assistant, and never bother to hide her sake bottle that was innocently sitting on the desk, untouched. She was doing absolutely nothing and honestly did not care about anything anymore.

"Are you listening to me?!" Shizune yelled at her.

"..."

"Tsunade-sama... are you alright?"

"..."

"..."

Slowly she turned her chair away from the window and looked over at her assistant. "Shizune... we're been together for a long time... but there are some things you don't know about me, secrets I thought I could keep hidden to my death. What would you think of me, if you knew about my past?"

She blinked, taken back by the little speech and the look in her eyes, both haunted and sadden. "I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I..."

The doors slammed open and Hidama entered the office, still looking a bit off, with the large canine coming before her but for some strange reason he only wore one collar around his neck. He growled and stared at the dark haired woman. "Leave, if you value your skin."

"N-Nani?!"

"We would like to speak with your hokage," Hidama said quietly.

"You just can't barge in here like that! And where are the guards?!"

The dog smirked and gestured out in the hall where one of the ANBU was flat on his back, his lizard mask cracked, as he tried to keep a dog from tearing out his throat. The other guard was half-sprawled on the floor, his hand (with katana still in his grip) caught in the powerful jaws of yet a third dog. All of them wore a single leather collar around their necks but then noticed that while they looked different on first impression it was clear to see they were each different.

"Leave us to talk, woman. And take that pig with you," the dog at Hidama's side growled but he smirked; "though I haven't had pork chops in such a long time." Tonton, who was hiding under a table, squealed and took off hiding under Shizune's clothes, his curly tail the only thing peaking out.

Tsunade frowned at the young woman but she was too busy rubbing her temples. Looking at the canine she nodded to him. "Call the others off and we'll talk. I swear on Konoha."

"Heh. I rather you swear on something else." Giving a sharp bark the other two dogs tilted their ears up. Growling they released their captives and went into the office. Hidama sat in the chair and rested her elbows on her knees, fingers still rubbing at her temples as the three canines sat around her. It seemed like she was not in control right now.

"There. Now leave before we decide to have some ham and pork chops." At this all three dogs grinned savagely, glaring hungrily at the plump pig, which was still hiding.

"Shizune-chan. Take the guards and make sure their wounds are treated, and then take the rest of the day off. I'll meet up with you and Tonton later."

"But-"

"I said go."

She opened her mouth but nodded and silently left, closing the doors behind her. Once the doors closed one of the dogs that was mostly silver began nosing around the office, ignoring the busty blonde. One that looked more like a dark smoky gray yawned and lay at Hidama's feet. The one that entered with her, fur so dark is looked back, wore leather straps wrapped around his chest and sat as the woman's side, looking at the blonde with hard eyes.

"I thought you only had one dog."

"I do but Cerebus isn't normal. This is Hades," the black dog; "that's Cerebus," the gray one; "and that's Izanami," the silver one.

"We're only here because I am taking Hidama home," Hades said bluntly.

She frowned at them. "She's can't leave. The consumption of alcohol she drank last night was enough to send her to the hospital. It was sheer luck that she didn't destroy her liver. Even now she's still feeling the side effects. She's needs to stay until she's out of the red zone."

"Liar," the supposedly sleeping Cerebus commented, cracking an eye open in her general direction. "You don't want anyone else to find out your dirty little secret. I could smell your deception the moment we stepped paw inside the tower."

"I am not lying!"

"Yeah right. You couldn't tell the truth if your life depended on it," he snorted and closed his eye.

"Listen you-"

"I may have a migraine but watch your tongue or I will personally rip it out," the pale woman warned as she slowly sat back in her seat, her eyes cold and unfeeling. "Who gave you permission to send a letter to Ishi in the first place?"

She huffed and sat back but place both hands on the smooth surface of her desk. "I am the godaime hokage of this village. I do not need a reason for my actions."

"You do when it concerns my family. Let's cut the crap and get to the point. You may be my mother through blood but I would sooner walk barefoot into a raging forest fire, be torn apart by four wild horses, and be disected alive before I will ever call you my mother. Standing slowly she marched to the desk and leaned forward on her hands to continue glaring at her.

"You lost all your rights to be called a parent the day you left me to fend for myself in the hospital. I regret even thinking about coming here, not since I have a ture family of my own to love me as if I was their child. I am leaving and if you sent anyone to take me back then you are sending them to their death."

"If that happenes I will tell each and every person your dirty secret to anyone who has an ear," the black dog growled out. "Do not think you can force you way into her heart, not after the hurt you caused her."

"... You don't understand. It wasn't suppose to happen! I was hurt too, damnit! How can you blame everything on me?!" she yelled back, refusing the urge to cry.

"Because _it is_ your fault! Death happens and no one can stop that! Just because your brother died doesn't give you a excuse to get drunk then get pregnant in the same spin!

"That's not how it happened!"

"I don't care!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"Why do you care?!

"Because I'm your mother!!"

"NANI?!?!" Both women froze when they heard the short and looked in time to see Izanami jump out the window. Soon all they could hear was a deep growl followed by a worried voice then a shout. Before they could see what was wrong Izanami bakced up into the room, dragging a large man wearing a red coat with long, messy white hair by the ankle. His face was very swollen and it pained him to move his jaw but Izanami didn't let go until she had dragged him to the far wall. Releashing him the other two dogs surroduned him, warning him not to move as they bared their fangs. He looked at htme worriedly then loking up offered the ladies a wak smile.

"Um hi there! Just checking so see if you ladies needed anything!" he laughed but a icy shiver raced down his spine at their looks.

"How much did you hear?" Tsunade said angrily in a sort of calm yet commanding tone.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Gah another liar. This village is full of them," Cerebus growled.

"He's been out there for a while, even before we came," Izanami added. "Ugh he reeks of lust and toads!"

"I have you know I bathe reguraly!"

"Listen here, old man," Hades commanded in a threatening voice. "Hidama was merciful on you last night but if I ever catch you near her again I will castrate you on the spot."

"Jiraiya-" Whatever the hokage was going to say wa lost as the door burst open and Shizune ran in, panting heavily. "Shi-"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but we have a situation!" she panted only to cringe when there was a loud explosion outside. The blonde quickly hurried toe the window and could only stare in disbelif at the chaos in the streets. Two men were opening fighting every singe ninja as they tried to force their way into the tower and though they wore no armor they were apparently winning. One was with the other two but he kept dodging everything thrown his way, using as few moves as possible but everytime he touched a shinobi they collapsed on the ground, uncouncious.

"What the hell--is this an invasion?!" she demanded.

"I'm going home. Cerebus! Hades! Izanami!" Without any warning Hidama ran towards the blonde and yelling for her to move, jumped right out the window. The three canines follwoed and for moment it looked like they were airborne but not for long as they slowly began to fall.

"HIDAMA!!!"

"Huh?" Kakashi loked when he heard the shout and his eyes widen as he watched his half-sister and three dogs coming straight at them. "What the hell is she doing?!" Lifting his headband he made the signs to try and slow her descent but she was coming to fast. "Ninjustu: Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Using all his chakra the area soon began filling up with dozens upon dozens of clones that looked just like Kakashi until it almosted resembled a small sea.

Hidama frowned but she didn't care. Closing her eyes she landed hard, destroying almost half of the clones and cuasing the ground to shake. The result lifted up a huge cloud of, blidning everyone that all of the shinobi pulled back and waited. They waited on hig aleart as the cloud faded, and their eyes stopped watering to stare. Kakashi was using all he could to stay standing, his chakra almost nonexistant, his body weary, even his sharigan eye was beginning to hurt. But he was held at weapon point of three men the village had never seen before.

"Hidama, what the hell was that about? I thought you stopped being a dare-devil!"

"Best way to get your attention," she answered and slowly stood, shaking out the tingling sensation in her legs. She looked around and made sure the three dogs were alright then looked at them. "let him go."

"Why should we? They attacked first!"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"You are not the leader."

"But I am." Behind they, watching the fight were three people, two men and a young woman, dressed in clothing befitting a religious figure in shades of blue and white but the woman also wore some red and a silver ornament in her dark hair. The man who spoke nodded to them, the rings of his staff jingling pleasently. "Release him." Dejectly they pulled away and sheathed their weapons.

The pale woman nodded and slowly approached Kakashi, ignoring everything around her she whispered for his ears only. "Why did you expend your chakra like that?" she asked.

He gave her a weak smile, slowly reaching up so his hitachi covered his eye. "I didn't want you to get hurt," he chuckled tiredly. "Its something I learned from my student."

"Tsk. You were a fool for trying."

"Maybe. But you're... you're..." He tried to say what he wanted but his body was slowly shutting down. His lose conciousness for a moment but as he came to he found himself in Hidama's arms, head resting against her shoulder and both kneeling in the dirt.

"Why..." she whispered, her eyes losing their usual icy coldness. "Why are you trying so hard?"

"Because... you're my sister. Isn't that what siblings do?" His eye silently closed as he finally gave into a darkness. The last thing he was aware of was arms hugging him tightly, and the feel of a single tear gently landing on his unhidden eye and slid down into his face mask.

**Author's Notes:** As you can tell I do not like Tsunade. Granted she is a powerful woman in more ways then one but I hate the fact that she is such a pathetic, gambeling loser that constantly changes her appearnce just to get out of her debts. BTW if you like her then don't continue reading. Also I am still working on 'Broken' but this kept bugging me in the back of my mind. And if you can guess who Hidama's adoptive family is, well then good for you. Not like I can offer anything. Later all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Just a little information for all reviewers out there, especially to you anonymous reviewer (KAKASHI-FAN). While I appreciate reviews from people, the kind that express how much they enjoy reading my story, I do not appreciate being called names and/or insulted. I have come a long way my very first fanfiction so I want everything I write to be the best I can manage. And while I understand how people are impatient to read the next chapter being insulted is not the best way to do it.

I have a life outside of the internet and writing stories. If I could get paid doing this then I would do this gladly 24/7 but that's not going to happen anytime soon. I, too, know what it's like to wait for months--even years, before a glorious story is updated but me begging and insulting them won't make them write any faster. I am trying to go back to school, am looking for a job, and am going through some personally issues. I am being nice but if I get one more "flame" like this then this story will be discontinued and you, KAKASHI-FAN, will be the blame for it all.

I do this because it is fun and I will not let an impatient fool ruin it for others who happen to enjoy what I have written. If you want me to hurry than some kind criticism works or a prod here and there. Understood?

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own from this entire story is Hidama. Everything else belongs to their own respected and © owner, Masashi Kishimoto. The character Shada belongs to one of my best pen pals, Thomas Drovin, and it's with his permission that I am using him in my story. Enjoy.

"Kakashi's WHAT?!"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

He sighed as he jumped down from the safety and secrecy of the trees, landing nimbly on his feet. It had taken quite a while but he was finally home. Home. It still felt weird calling this place home but Konoha was his home. Sighing he nodded to the guards standing at the gate as they waved him in.

_'I better turn in my report,'_ he thought to himself and decided to head to the hokage tower like any ninja his age would do: bounding from roof to roof with the natural skills of a professional cat bugler--or a ninja. Yes it was still early in the morning but he didn't want to fall behind. But as he moved deeper into the village he saw a very large crater trying to be filled as well as fixing the blow-out wall of a high class hotel. He paused and watched, catching faint pieces of conversations but decided to go and ask.

One of the workers sighed, wiping at his forehead as he leaned on his shovel. He looked up when he footsteps and turned, grinning at the only ninja in the village that would wear a trench coat--in and out of battles. "Shada! Haven't seen ya around," he commented, nodding to the wandering jounin.

"Just got in from a mission. What happened here?" he asked, realizing just hope deep the hole really was deep and looked like it had been done recently.

"Give ya one hint about who decided to piss off a very powerful lady."

"Jiraiya."

"Yup. Don't know what really happened but he led some really pretty thing up to the penthouse and next thing the clerk knows he hears a large boom and out goes flying the toad sannin only to be plowed into the ground by the same lady."

"That explains the large crater," he sighed and squatted down, examining the evident damage_. 'I thought Tsunade-sama was the only woman with this kind of strength,'_ he thought to himself. "I take it Jiraiya survived?"

"Yeah but here's the other thing. Hokage-sama was one the first people here and she threatened him to never go near the lady and threaten everyone else not to heal him. I tell ya I doubt anyone had clean shorts last night."

Shada made a face as he straighten. "I better go and turn in my report. Have a good day."

"Likewise! C'mon men, I wanna fill this hole in today!"

The young man sighed as he continued to the tower, heading in through the window and, nodding to the other jounins, handed his report to the chunin in charge. "Good morning Umino-san."

"Shada-san, it's good to see you again," the scarred young man smiled, nodding to him as he took his report and looked it over. "No trouble I see. The godaime said that when you came back you would have a week vacation."

"Great, I could really use it. Thank you, Umino-san." Nodding he turned to leave but paused and tuned back to him. "Is Tsunade-sama in her office right now?"

"I think she's with some representatives from another village right now."

"Alright, thanks." Nodding he left and frowned. _'Representatives? I though Konoha was alias with all the neighboring countries and villages.'_ Shrugging it off he went up the stairs to the hokage's office, hands in his pockets. Arriving he walked over to the secretary's desk and cleared his throat, gaining her attention. "Is Tsunade-sama in?" he asked.

"No not at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?" she asked.

"No that's alright. Can you tell me where she is right now?"

"I believe she's at the Fallen Leaves Hotel."

"Arigato." Nodding he left but instead of heading to the exclusive hotel he decided to head home. He could really use a hot shower before he gave his report. Turning down one of the streets he missed an elite jounin and a pale woman walking down the street, behind them looked like a ton of bags hanging from the sore and tired arms of one upset but terrified sannin.

"Are you done yet? My arms are ready to fall off!" he whined.

"We'll be done when I saw so. Now shut up or I can also make you mute during your punishment," Hidama said coolly without looking at him. Jiraiya wisely kept his big mouth shut.

"So, where else do you need to go?" Kakashi asked, eyes skimming over the pages of his beloved book.

"We got most of the groceries down and some of the essentials for my relatives, but they can go shopping for their own clothes later." She glanced at him. "Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"Do you enjoy that book?"

"Yes, you could say that."

"Figures."

"Do you have a problem with them?"

"I have nothing against it but if my uncle finds you reading it anywhere near my great grandfather, my aunt and even me for that matter, he won't hesitate to 'hurt you'."

"... He's a priest."

"So?"

"I thought they were against violence."

"Old habits are the hardest to break. He's a monk right now so basically he can curse and drink and beat people up but he only does that when he's provoked. To him books like that are extremely degrading, especially to great grandfather. Not only is Kaosu-sama the leader of Ishi he's also the head priest of the entire land and we're a very religious." She shrugged as she tried to roll the stiffness out of her shoulder. "Fair warning."

"I see... what about yourself and your brothers?" he asked, tucking the book into his kunai pouch.

"Anubisu will no doubt steal every copy you own; Naaza and I don't really give a damn about stuff like that but I draw the line on unwilling rape; and Rajura doesn't need them 'cuz women flock to him in droves; if he wasn't such a gentleman he'd have to beat them all off with a stick."

Hearing this the old sannin huffed. That pasty faced man had women flocking to him? Impossible! No one could make his wit and charm that was for certain! Sighing he thought back to just how he received said 'punishment'.

_ Fallen Leaves was one of the most exclusive hotels in all of Konoha, mostly known for having important guests such as emissaries and visiting kages stay in one of them luxury rooms. Right now the top floor consisting of the hotels extreme high class penthouse was being used by the ruler and his family of Ishi no Kuni; otherwise known as the __Land__ of __Stone_

_ Tsunade was sitting across from the old man who called him Kaosu, with Shizune at her right side and Jiraiya at her left while a young man with red hair stood at Kasou's right and a young woman in the flowing kimono robes sat at his left but Hidama was standing at the old man's left side. She looked to the side to see the three men sitting side by side, weapons tucked away but their eyes were trained on her and she knew they could do her serious harm. On the floor across from them was Hidama's dog, Cerebus (as in one dog instead of the three she saw earlier). It had been quiet for a long time, introductions made between them earlier._

_ "How did you get here so quickly?" she asked finally._

_ "That is one of my clan's secrets that I cannot disclose to you or anyone else," he said in a deep tone, his voice betraying his years but it was still strong and very wise. "I also knew that Hidama would have been the one to send us a letter if trouble arose."_

_ "Then apparently she didn't tell you that if I had tried to leave she would have had me arrested under the impression of being a spy," the pale woman said bitterly._

_ The man with messy blue-black hair and two scars over his eye gave a loud and grating bark of a laugh at that. "A spy? We're a lot of things but we are no spies! And even if she was she could have killed you all the moment you found out about her."_

_ "Anubisu! Behave yourself!" the red-head said sternly._

_ "Yeah yeah."_

_ "I was concerned for her well-being. She could have died from alcohol poisoning and I couldn't let her leave like this."_

_ "I understand your well-being and I thank you."_

_ "Kaosu-sama, this woman is forcing herself into my life! I don't care if she is my birth mother I don't want anything to do with her! And that pervert," she jerked her finger at_ _Jiraiya's direction, causing him to flinch; "he touched me! He tried to destroy my honor and you're letting him get away with it?!"_

_ "Hidama-chan." The dark haired woman looked up at her and though she resembled a porcelain doll her voice was strict and stern. The pale and angry lady fell silent but crossed her arms under her heavy breasts angrily._

_ "First, I'm sorry and I realize I had no right to force anything onto her. I didn't want any bad blood between us. Second, Jiraiya is my teammate but yes, his perverted habits have gotten him into more trouble than is allowed. I realize I have been much too lenient on him."_

_ "...!" the toad sannin tried to say something but his voice failed him._

_ "What do you propose as a sufficient punishment then, hokage-sama?" came the wizen voice._

_ "Well... since it was Hidama who he wronged, I think it would be best if she choose the punishment." Seeing the gleam in her eyes she quickly added. "But I fear death would be too severe."_

_ "Trust me, death **is** too much for a pervert like him." She studied him intently, eyes cold and calculating before her pale pink lips twisted up into a smirk. "I have a good one. Since he wants to admire the female figure so much then let him. I propose he spent the next year, helping out every disabled woman, over the age of 60, in this entire village. Be they ill, have a broken limb, or have no one to take care of them; he will assist them in every and any aspect from dressing them, cooking their meals, even bathing them, and doing their laundry. He will accept no help from any family members and will even help them in their shopping--with an older male escort if he's to go shopping with a young lady. He will also stay awake the entire night in case his charges need to use the facilities."_

_ Never had the old hermit known a kind of help that would make him want nothing more than oblivion until now. Spending every waking moment with women twice his age in everything? Even so much as being their bathroom attendant?! This was surely a fate much worse than death!! "Tsunade-hime, y-you can't!!" he pleased, turning to his old teammate for help._

_ Said blonde woman was trying very hard not to laugh but she couldn't help it and was slouched in her seat, laughing so hard she had to wrap her arms around her sides. She was laughing so hard she was crying. Even Kakashi, where he was standing guard over the doors, was snickering behind his mask. When she finally calmed down she nodded._

_ "Yes yes that is perfect! In fact, I'll have it known that starting today Jiraiya will be helping out every single elderly women out in Konoha. Oh you are a cruel woman, Hidama."_

_ "Being raised by three brothers you have to keep up," she replied smugly before dropping the smile. "I-I need to get dinner for us. Anything you want?"_

_ "As long as it has meat!" Anubisu proclaimed loudly only to get hit in the head by his two brothers._

_ "Keep your trap shut!" the unusually pale man with striking green hair hissed angrily._

_ Nodding Hidama bowed to her family but mostly to the old man who bowed his head in return. "Pervert, this will be your first day of punishment so come along and obey every order I give you." Glaring at him he swallowed and followed like a man knowing his doomed fate at the gallows. Going to the door she looked up at Kakashi and nodded. "Mind coming along? I don't know my way around here."_

_ He blinked but smiled, his eye curving in happiness and a warm feeling engulfed his heart. "Sure thing._

_ 'I think going against Tsunade-hime would be a better punishment. I'd be on the hospital for a month, flirt with the pretty nurses, then be back to my research in no time,' _he thought to himself then frowned._ 'Maybe that was the whole idea.'_

As they continued down the street the jounin heard his name being called and looked to the side. Before him stood a very angry Naruto and Sakura, his two favorite (and only) students. "Is something wrong?"

"You!" Naruto growled angrily, pointing a finger at him. "You're late!!"

Kakashi blinked. "Late?"

"You told us to be at the training grounds at five this morning and it's two in the afternoon!" Sakura screamed at him. "We were waiting the entire time and nothing!"

"Aah gomen but I ran into something unexpected last night," he smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto continued firing insult after insult at his sensei, calling him every foul name he could think of. Sakura made to do the same but she was staring at the woman next to him. Never had she seen anyone so beautiful, she even rivaled Tsunade-sama and her chest--she coughed and politely looked up into the woman's face only to go pale. Her eyes were cold and unfeeling, just like her crush's Sasuke but these were a very pale shade of blue.

"Its not polite to stare at a complete stranger," the woman snapped.

"G-Gomen, forgive me!" the young girl said and quickly bowed. "Are you a friend of Kakashi-sensei's?"

"You can say that. So, this baka is your teacher."

"Huh?" The blonde finally stopped his yelling long enough to notice the new woman and his other sensei behind her, carrying all her bags. "Ero-sannin?"

"N-Naruto! Um what a pleasant surprise!" he grinned behind the bags and tried to come up with a lie but nothing even his dim-bulb student would believe. If only the ground would swallow him whole.

Hidama looked everyone over and snorted. "You don't seem like teacher material," she told her brother bluntly.

"Well they're my first team but one of my students--defected."

"Don't explain." She knew how to read the lines and decided to stay away from the topic. "You better make up the training to them. If you need me I'll be at the Fallen Leaves."

"Sure thing. Oye, what's for dinner?"

"Whatever is cooking. Ja ne." Wavering she walked off, yelling for Jiraiya to hurry up. The old man hurried after her, making sure none of the bags fell from his arms without so much as a good-bye.

Kakashi turned to his students, trying to think of someway to make-up being tardy but he blinked when both gave him unusual looks. "Nani?"

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura said in a song-song tone, "when did you get a girlfriend?"

He blinked, looking back to where Hidama was leaving and back at his students, back over his shoulders and at them once more. "Hidama? She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you were with her all day, right?"

"Hai-"

"And isn't the Fallen Leaves the most luxury hotel in Konoha?"

"Hai but-"

"If she's your girlfriend how come she's not staying at your place?" Naruto asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"Well her family is in town-"

"And I bet they don't know! Gah you're just as bad as ero-sannin!!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "I bet you don't know her name!!"

"Now wait a second!! First, her name is Hidama and she's from Ishi. Second, her family does know about me because I just meet them a few hours ago. Third, she is not my girlfriend 'cuz she's my-!" He managed to catch himself before he spilled the real secret between the two of them. While no one told him not to say anything he had to be careful who knew. Seeing the attentive looks of his students he waved them off.

"Okay, gomen for missing the training but just take the rest of today off and we'll start tomorrow. Meet me at the training grounds around noon and we'll go over what we missed today. Ja ne!" Without waiting for a reply he was off in a puff of smoke. In his eye that had been a bit too close for the legendary jounin. And to say that Naruto and Sakura were shocked was a vast understatement.

--

Shada looked over his apartment, seeing how it was still in one piece. Locking the front door behind him he removed his shoes, placing them at the foyer and walked into the kitchen, setting his keys on the table he picked up the note left to him by the housekeeper who took care of his apartment when we was gone on missions for more than a few days.

" 'Folded your laundry, put away the dishes, and watered your houseplants. Had to throw out the food in the fridge but let me know when you come back and I'll bring you some food. Bye for now! Kumiko' Sweet girl," he said softly, folding the note as he set it down. There was no denying that the young lady was fond of him, going out of her way to take care of a jounin's apartment when she had her own home to worry about? Not unheard of but she always insisted on bringing him home-cooked meals and making sure he was doing okay. Moving into the bedroom he found it nice and neat, a blanket folded at the foot of the bed, uniforms hanging neatly in the closet, even his spare weapons had been polished to a shine where they lay all organized in slots. "Gotta remind her not to touch them," he said mostly to himself. She wasn't a ninja so messing with another jounin's weapons was dangerous. He was just glad he kept explosive tags and such hidden in summoning scrolls in a hidden place.

Removing his coat he tossed it on a chair along with his hat and gloves, pushing the curtains open. While the place was clean it still felt stuffy so he opened the window halfway to let in the fresh scent of the forest. He paused, smiling as he heard the bustle of people down below but reaching up he fingered an oval locket hanging around his neck.

How long had it been since he last saw her? Was it two years or three? Was it more? His thumb traced over the faded image on the polished silver. Even though it was somewhat difficult to make out he still knew it by heart. Two bamboo shoots curved to resemble a heart where at one point even the tiniest detail could be seen. He didn't even have to open it to see the two images inside. Both of young children, one of a girl with silvery hair pulled away from her face, soft blue eyes smiling out; the other was of a boy with reddish hair and darker blue eyes, his cap placed backwards on his head as he looked surprised by having his photo taken.

"I wish I knew where you were, or even how you're doing," he said softly. Turning form the window he headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he prepared himself to take a hot shower. Throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper he tuned on the water. So he didn't hear footsteps land outside his window or the hidden chakra.

Kakashi quickly closed the curtains behind him, ducking down as he tried catching his breathe. He was only glad that no one saw the famed "Son of the White Fang"/"Copy Cat Hatake Kakashi" running for his life from his very own students, only to duck into the first available apartment he saw. People didn't realize it yet but those two could break even the strongest of minds. He had absolutely no defense from their questions, not without revealing the true relation between him and Hidama. If word got out people would start asking questions and sooner or later someone would figure out a connection with Tsunade. For an in-debt-gambling-and-drinking-yet-insanely-powerful-medic-who-hid-her-true-age-behind-a-jutsu, she rightly carried the title of godaime hokage on her shoulders.

He sighed as he looked around the room, looking around the room before realizing where he was. What luck that he landed in a fellow jounin's room and apparently one that was out of town. He stood and looked at a coat thrown over the chair along with the sound of running water. _'Looks like he's back in town,'_ he thought to himself and heard the water stop.

The door opened very slowly but from the crack two daggers flew straight for the intruder. There were caught before they could go through the window but he quickly slapped his hands together, staring at the sharpened head of a spear that would have found a new home dead in the center of his forehead. "Remind me to never get on your bad side," the hound called out.

A young man wearing a robe with a towel over his head come out, steam flowing out of the tiled room as he shut off the light. "You're lucky I recognized your chakra the minute you caught my daggers," he said, muffled before letting the towel drop around his neck. Shaggy red-brown hair fell into his dark blue gaze, face looking relaxed and calm. "I'm starting to see why Tsunade-sama gets annoyed with jounins so much, if it isn't turning reports late it's coming in through the window."

"What can I say, since I'm so late most of the time I thought I'd cut some corners and find a faster route," he smiled, his unhidden eye curving before turning serious. "Shada, I really need your help and I swear I'll make it up to you."

"As long as it doesn't concern 'his' books I'll listen," he quickly added, pulling out some clean clothes from the drawers.

"Something important came up and I forgot I had training with Naruto and Sakura today."

"How late were you this time?"

"... nine hours?" he said meekly.

The red-head looked over at him, wide-eyed before sighing and motioned for him to step out of the bedroom for a moment. Closing the door he removed his robe and began pulling on his clothes. "You want me to train them?" he asked through the door.

"Anything just pacify them. They like you! Whatever they wanna do, do it. I'll pay you back!" he called out to him as he dropped down on the sofa. "Onegi?"

He could hear shuffling in the room as the door opened, Shada coming out in a clean pair of pants and shirt as he ran his fingers through his drying hair. "How about I teach them a jutsu, treat them to dinner, and maybe a movie?" he offered. He was really looking forward to relaxing before his next mission.

"Whatever, I'll pay you back! Arigato so much, I'll let them know!" Grinning he rapidly shook his hand, thanking him over repeatedly before opening the window in the living room. "And if you need me I'll be at the Fallen Leaves! Ja ne!" With that he was gone.

_'Fallen Leaves? Wait, wasn't Tsunade-sama over there with some representatives?'_ Looking at the clock he sighed and rubbed his eyes. Making sure his windows were locked and lights were off he grabbed his stuff and tucking his weapons into their hidden spots he slipped his shoes on, grabbed his keys and was off. _'What I do for my friends.'_

--

A crash in the kitchen made the occupants in the apartment jump suddenly and look towards the small kitchen. "Wait that's too much wine!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" A soft swooshing sound was heard and smoke began trailing out into the living room.

"Water! Water!" A splash and a sharp sizzle meet their ears only to increase the smoke. "Open a window already!"

"Great, you ruined dinner, Doku!!"

"How are we gonna eat that stuff?! It looks like nothing but charcoal, Yami!!"

"Will you both shut up!! Kami, who's turn was it to cook anyway??"

"You!!!"

Tsunade felt a small bead of sweat roll down the back of her head as she looked over at the representatives. "Should we be worried?" she asked.

"Iie though I think it would be wise if the windows were opened," Kasou commented and raising his hand, the large balcony doors silently swung open, letting the smoke out into the beautiful night sky.

"I'll see what they managed not to destroy. Excuse me." The red-head got up, bowing to everyone he entered the kitchen but soon it was filled with his own yelling. "Are you trying to burn this hotel to the ground?!"

"Like you can cook any better, Oni!!" A loud clang vibrated through the room.

"I told you to NEVER call me by that name!! EVER!!!"

Hidama sighed as she rubbed her temples, moving in little circles. "Don't suppose this place has room service?" she asked hopefully as she rubbed at her face.

"Hai, though they don't serve very large portions and it'll take a while to get all the way up here," Tsunade replied. "There are several restaurants that can deliver though."

"I believe that would be the best thing to do," Kayura nodded, smiling kindly. "I fear if we let them continue we may not have a kitchen left."

"Hai... well, there goes the groceries I just bought and that hentai is off on his punishment."

"Yo! What happened here?" Kakashi asked as he appeared on the railing of the balcony, waving the smoke away least he choke.

"The only thing my brothers can do well together is fight. Anything else just causes havoc to form," his sister replied simply.

"I see... take out then?"

"Fine with me. Who wants what?"

"Anything you order will be fine with me," Kayura smiled as Kaosu nodded.

"I trust your judgment, Hidama-chan."

"Don't worry I won't forget the tea." Turning on her knees she leaned over the back of her seat and called out to her brothers. "Hey, Mashos!" she shouted towards the kitchen. She giggled when four pissed off men come out of the kitchen: one had the entire front of his body wet, the other was covered in smoke and coughing, the third holding two bottles of recently opened wine, and the fourth was holding a frying pan. "I can't believe you used a frying pan, Sh'ten!"

"Unfortunately I couldn't use my staff. The kitchen was too small," he said with a miff.

"What is it, girl?" Anubisu growled, refusing to let go of the wine bottles.

"We're gonna go get take out. Whacha want?"

"Meat and I don't care if ya gotta go hunt it down and drag it back here."

"Fish. Lots of fish," Naaza said as he wiped his eyes, coughing less now.

Rajura nodded to her, picking at his wet yukata and apron. "Something simple, onegi."

"Okay." She looked over at the bowl, slowly losing her smile. "You?"

"I'm not picky though pick up a bottle of sake?"

"Hai. Hey Kakashi-kun, wanna come with?"

"Um... hai... but the minute I see my students I'm hiding." She snorted but the two left the apartment to pick up some take-out. It was funny, just several hours ago Hidama found out more than she wanted to know about her family, gained a brother, and couldn't be happier. Except for the fact she wanted absolutely nothing to do with her birth mother who abandoned her the day she was born. Tsunade could see a bond forming between the two, something she had hoped to gain but she knew that it was futile. The more she pushed the more she was shoved away.

_'If I could I would give up everything, even being hokage of this village, to have you call me okaa-san just once,'_ she thought to herself. She didn't think she would need a bottle of sake so bad until now.

--

By the time Shada found Naruto and Sakura he was bombarded with questions. Unsure how to answer most of them he told them that whatever they wanted to do tonight they would do. All at Kakashi's expense. And of course Naruto demanded all the ramen he could eat; Sakura was less than keen on the idea.

"We were suppose to learn something new! I refuse to be let Ino-pig beat me!" she proclaimed loudly.

"Okay how about I teach you a jutsu that saved my life during my last mission. It's pretty dangerous but I'm trusting you two not to misuse this in anyway. Got it?" he asked them with dead seriousness. Getting a nod and swear to not use it until for dire circumstances he walked with to the park as he began to explain it to them.

"It's called Bōka no Jutsu, which translates into Attack Prevention Technique. Now, the idea of this attack is to blend in with your surroundings, like a chameleon but instead of taking on the surroundings colors to hide yourself you actaully become one with said object." Already Naruto looked confused. "I'll show you. Don't try to mimic it I just want to show you what I mean. Ninjutsu: Bōka no Jutsu!" His body wavered as he stepped back but once his body touched a tree he slowly melded into it.

"Shada-sensei!!" Sakura called out, jumping from the bench and raced voer to the tree but she couldn't feel him at all.

"That was soo cool!" Naruto remarked, a large happy grin on his face. "This is like the ultimate sneak attack!"

The tree wavered and Shada 'come out of it', smiling at them. "While this is a good technique you have to be careful. Let's say you're on a spying missiong and you can't get close to your target so you use Bōka to meld into the walls. If something happens and the wall where you are at is detroyred then you'll suffer the same fate."

"But can't we move out of the way?" Sakura asked.

"You can but just like a chameleon the slightest movement can be seen if you're not careful. This also takes up chakra and if you need to move the more chakra you'll use. Another problem is if you find yourself running low on chakra and you don't escape your hiding place in time, you'll be caught in it."

The blonde blinked as he tried to picture it in his mind. "Seriously?"

"hai seriously. I got unlucky once and dind't realize I was so low on chakra when I tried to get out I found my leg stuck in the ground. I had to use an explosive tag to free myself or I wouldn't be alive today."

Both young genins looked up at him with awe he couldn't help but get a bit embaressed at their hero worship. He scratched at his head through his cap, looking away. "Before you even think about trying this research more about it. Once you're ready I'll teach you the signs and so on and so on."

"Aah why can't you teach us them now?!"

"Shut up, Naruto!!"

"I could but the last thing I want is for you to get stuck in a wall or the ground. Not to mention I'm not even suppose to be teaching young gennins this. So don't even tell Kakashi, it'll be our little secrets," he whispered to them, winking.

Both agreed and after talking about the jutsu, how their lives have been going, and even telling a bit about previous missions (important details omitted), the tree headed for find a resturant they could all agree on. Needless to say it wasn't easy. The braniac kunochi wanted something more fullfilling than ramen while the energetic blonde wanted nothing but ramen and the jounin just wanted to eat something, ake them home and go to bed. As it was he was getting a headache but he had been raised to be respectful to everyone unless given a reason.

"Hey look, its Kakashi-sensei!!"

"And there's that lady from before! They have to be going out!"

_'Lady?' _He looked up, catching the sight of the jounin as he talked with a pale woman. He frowned, wondering why her incredibly long silvery braid looked familiar until she turned around. His eyes widen while his pupils dialiated, his breathe caught in his throat, and his heart began pounding a mile a minute. "Hidama..."

Said woman looked up, hearing her name being called very softly she looked around and found herself looking into a pair of forest green eyes she had seen in years, a small locket hanging around his neck glinting in the lamps outside homes and buisnesses. "Shada?" she asked softly. The next thing she knew she was running towards him.

Shada seemed to have his feet rooted into the ground but he caught the pale woman running at him, oofing as she nearly tackled him and embraced him tightly. He just did the same, knowing that this was his childhood friend from Ishi. "Hidama-chan… I never thought I'd see you again," he whispered tightly.

"Shada-kun, you baka…" she whispered but clung only tighter. "I missed you so much." He only clung to her tighter, both ignoring the stares they were recieveing.

**Author's Notes:** There you go. Hidama and Shada have reunited and yeah some questions are gonna be asked but will the truth about Tsunade be revealed? How much longer can they hide it from the rest of the world? Before anyone asks the justu is originally called this (directly from Wikipedia):

**Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique**

**- Name:** Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu, 蛭万象・防火の術, _literally_ "Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique"

**- Type:** Unknown

**- Users:** Orochimaru, Nagare, Zetsu

- Using this jutsu, the user can merge with another object and take on its properties to avoid any damage. In the manga, Orochimaru uses this to merge with a tree just before his battle with his former student, Anko Mitarashi. He, however, does not give it a name.

I dropped the Hiru Banshō and changed the way the jutsu works to better suit Thomas Drovin's character. I was gonna go for something taijutsu related but his guy is more how a true ninja would fit: leathal, secretive, and stealthy, works in the shadows and never lets his enemy gaze upon him. Sorry for the wait but here it is and enjoy, everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I know I can delete reviews (well now I know) but before I couldn't so I had to deal with harsh comments. I didn't mean to sound so mean but I hate being called names.

Thomas, sorry I haven't replied to your PMs but I've been going through a lot of personal crap right now. I did use your idea and I had fun writing it in :D

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own from this entire story is Hidama. Everything else belongs to their own respected and © owner, Masashi Kishimoto. The character Shada belongs to one of my best pen pals, Thomas Drovin, and it's with his permission that I am using him in my story. Enjoy.

"Kakashi's WHAT?!"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

"So wait, you're saying Shada-sensei is from Ishi and not Konoha?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of noodles. Sakura reprimand her teammate to swallow his food first.

After the tearful embrace both had quickly explained that not only were they from the same village but had been best friends before Hidama left on her journey. With that kind of interest piping the two students' minds they refused to leave them alone. Well, the pink-haired kuniochi wanted to know more but the hyper blonde wanted to feed his belly and since his teacher was buying food they invited themselves. Buying some take-out from different restaurants (with a few dozen bowls of ramen included) and tea they headed back to the hotel. Once they entered the room Cerebus came running out from the balcony where he had been napping and nearly tackled a surprised Shada. Another shock for the youths was the fact that the large dog could talk (well not so much a shock since Kakashi's pug, Pakkun, could talk) but they almost dropped the food when the large dog split into three separate dogs, each voicing how happy they were to see the young man and demanding to have their ears rubbed at.

"I never said I was from Konoha," the red-head explained to them. "Hidama-chan and I grew up together in Ishi but one day she went to Kaosu-sama and asked for permission to go search for her parents. When he said yes I asked if I could go but he refused."

Kakashi looked over at the old man who was calmly sitting at the end of the low table. "Why is that?" he asked as politely as he could.

"The journey was for Hidama alone and only she could discover the truth of her origins," he said wisely.

"That was the plan but doggy refused to be left behind," Anubisu remarked from his place, digging into his meat cooked very rare. Cerebus, Hades, and Izanami growled lowly in their throats before going back to gnawing on three meaty bones Kakashi had been kind enough to bring from the butcher shop.

"You really expected us to wait there for her? As if, ookami," Hades growled as he picked up his bone and, turning so his tail was facing him, laid back down so he could continue eating next to his sister.

"Stupid mutt."

"Anyway," Hidama stressed as she gestured with her chopsticks for them to stop, "last I remember you were moping around before and when I left. How'd you end up here?"

"After you left I couldn't stay there anymore. I had no idea what to do so I went to Shuten and asked him what I should do. He wasn't a lot of help since he kept saying that I had to get over you being gone."

"I resent that!" the dark red-head argued.

"So then I spoke with Kayura-hime. She asked me what I wanted to do and I said I wanted to go look for you. She said she would talk to Kaosu-sama but if I promised not to go searching for you until you were ready then she would see if I could get permission to travel outside the village."

Naruto slurped at his noodles, cheeks puffing up like a chipmunk before slowly swallowing. "What'd he say?" He blinked as just about everyone sweat-dropped. "Nani?"

"Um he said yes. So I left and I began traveling around. I became a wandering mercenary to put it simply, doing some jobs here and there, saving up my ryo as best I could. When I finally came to Konoha I knew I had to ask the kage for permission before I could take missions so I requested a meeting. About a week and a half later I met Tsunade-sama and I've been here since."

A loud crack was heard and everyone watched as Izanami managed to split her bone open to reveal the still warm marrow. "Why didn't we sense you when we entered the village?" she asked before digging into her favorite treat. She ignored the nervous looks the two genins gave her and at how easily she had split the large bone in half with her teeth alone.

"I've been out on a mission. That reminds me," he looked over at the hokage and nodded to her. "What happened to Jiraiya?"

The busty blonde frowned, throwing back some more sake before answering. "He was being a hentai but this time he crossed the line."

"Ero-sannin is always like that," Naruto added and lifted his bowl to slurp at the rich and salty broth.

"He was trying to get me naked when I was drunk," Hidama said coldly as she ate some of her crunchy pickles.

Naruto dropped his bowl as he did a spit take across the table; Sakura inhaled at the same time she tried swallowing her food and was now beating her small chest to make it go down; and Kakashi was clutching his chopsticks so tight they snapped between his fingers. Shada was, strangely quiet. If you didn't notice that he had broken the hot-plate platter in half with his own chopsticks that held the grilled eel.

"Don't worry, he won't be peeping on any of the young ladies for a while." Hidama got another crunchy pickle, smiling as she savored the crispy taste. "Mmm I love these things!"

Tsunade sighed, seeing how her "daughter" seemed perfectly at ease she wordlessly reached over and gave Sakura a slap on the back that nearly sent her flying but managed to keep her from choking. "Hidama gave him a fitting punishment more suited for a man of his tastes."

Kayura sipped at her tea but finally noticed the shattered platter then up at Shada. "Are you alright, Shada?"

"Where is he right now?" he asked calmly but with an air of coldness that had the three canines running for the safety of the bedroom.

"Last I remembered someone's house to help an 80-year-old lady massage her callous-covered feet," the godaime added.

He nodded to her and slowly stood from where he had been sitting at his best friend's side. "Excuse me Hidama-chan, but I have to go see Jiraiya."

She blinked up at him. "What for?"

"So I can kill him. I'll teach him to try and take advantage of you when you're drunk!" Even though his voice was eerily calm and collective the aura and tone was enough to have the Mashos quickly pick up their plates and move away from the young man. Dropping her chopsticks onto her plate Hidama quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing Shada's arm as he headed for the door.

"Shada, wait wait! You can't kill him even if he does deserve it!"

"Such an act is unforgivable. Especially when it concerns you."

"But Shada!" she said, refusing to let go though part of her was flushing at how he was coming to defend her honor.

"Um Tsunade-sama?"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I heard that you beat up Jiraiya-san after Hidama-san did. But why did you refuse for anyone to help him? I thought he was your friend and former teammate."

She paused and instead of refilling her sake cup she set the bottle down and slowly stood. "I need to get back to the office. Shizune and Tonton are worried sick by now and the paperwork doubled, I'm sure." Bowing her thanks and respect to Kaosu she headed to the door but looked to be talking to Hidama and Shada. The young man nodded but the young woman refused to acknowledge her. So the hokage left silently.

"Sakura."

"Um hai, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I would stay away from that topic right now. Tsunade-sama--has a lot on her mind right now. And the same goes for you Naruto."

"I wasn't gonna say anything!" the blonde protested.

"I know you so don't bother or you'll get much more than you bothered for." Silently he nodded but watching quietly from his seat sat the leader of Ishi, studying everything and everyone around him. Kaosu knew many things, had lived for many many years, but he never would have expected this to happen. He still remembered when he received word that a newborn baby had been abandoned by her mother, with no one to care for her and no known relatives. Several had wished to take in the unfortunate girl but no one was able to comfort the wailing baby and they were unsure what to do. She refused everyone who only wanted to help but by refusing to eat everyone knew the child would die.

He watched as she convinced Shada to sit down, telling him that she was fine though he was still upset. He gave the smallest of hidden smiles at how the close a bond the two still managed to retain even after so long a separation. He watched as Hidama led Shada back to the table, sitting but as his adoptive daughter went to get some towels he watched as Anubisu leaned forward.

"So, any cute girls in this village?" he asked with a feral grin.

"... Don't even go there," he said coldly.

"Geez fine! But seriously, how long you gonna be here for? Shuten is making us take on students and I keep telling him I don't have time for training some brats not to stab themselves!"

"You mean what you did the night before Hidama was leaving on her journey?" Rajura decided to point out.

"I was drunk and I was showing Shada my new sword!" he growled angrily.

"Was that before or after you tripped over the Hellish Trio?"

"After," Naaza answered as he sipped at some sake. "He was showing off his swordsmanship, waving it around like an idiot and tripped over all three of the dogs and fell on it. When he got up he found the sword had pierced his side but instead of taking it out he began showing off how the blood illuminated the wolf he had engraved on it."

Shada hadn't really meant to laugh but it was pretty hilarious. Apparently when drunk the Yami Masho could feel nothing and so had spent most of the night with said weapon stuck in his side before finally getting it removed and patched up. The following morning he was complaining and demanded to know who had dared to stab him while he was sleeping. Waving his hand he leaned forward so his head was touching the table, shoulders shaking silently. Anubisu was turning an interesting red that made his scars stand out even more. When Hidama came back and she was retold the story she was chuckling. Even the two genins were struggling not to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!!" Anubisu growled out but turned to see Rajura laughing and Naaza was stuffing his face while trying hard not to crack a smile. Hidama had given up trying to hide her laughter and ended up falling backwards, holding her sides.

"W-What about the time Shuten began his training?" she brought up which made the red-head begin to blush brightly.

"I remember that!" Anubisu said quickly, eager to take the spotlight off himself. "He had to meditate for hours in the lotus position but when he first did it both his legs fell asleep. He ended up having to crawl!"

"I wouldn't have had to crawl if you had helped me up!" the red-head said angrily.

"Oh but we did, oh forgetful one. We helped you to your feet then you said that you could damn well walk to your room by yourself. Is it our fault you couldn't manage to stay standing once we let you go?" Rajura asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"I wouldn't act so smug, Gen," Kayura said quietly where she sat all prim and proper, sipping at the tea like an aristocratic lady would before gently setting it down. "I seem to remember when you used your powers to make the clothing of certain people invisible." If possible the poor man grew paler. Hidama blinked and laughed harder, clinging to Shada's arm as he tried helping her sit up.

"What happened??" Naruto asked like an eager little fox.

"Rajura is know for creating the most authentic illusions but he had a vengeance streak that was just cruel," she began to explain. "One day the two pranksters managed to get turn his hair to change colors depending on his moods: blue when he was sad, red when he was upset, black when he was frustrated, and green when he was jealous. When he found out it was them he used his powers to make every piece of clothing they wore turn invisible but they were completely unaware of it. All people saw were these two walking around naked like it was the most common thing in the world."

"I remember that," Shada grinned up at the one-eyed man. "Women would quickly advert their eyes while trying to cover the eyes of their children. I had tried to tell you what was wrong but it was difficult to say anything without breaking up in laughter."

"They had it coming to them," he retorted as his two comrades turned an interest red.

"I still remember when Kaosu finally asked why you were walking around with no clothes and you both asked if he needed glasses," Hidama giggled, wiping at her eyes as she continued to lean against the Konoha shinobi. "I think I learned more about men then I ever wanted to thanks to you two." Needless to say when the leader had found out the root of it all he had all three men severely punished and forced to apologize, not only to each other, but to each and every member of the village. "Though it was an interesting show when you two were training while under that illusion."

"Nani?!" Sakura quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as she quickly apologized for her outburst but was waved off with a gentle and understanding smile.

"I believe that is enough entertainment for tonight," Kaosu spoke up as he slowly rose to his feet. It has become late and I believe that we all shall need our rest. There is still much to speak about with the Godaime of this village."

"Oh hai, we better go home too," Sakura said as she also stood, dragging Naruto to his feet. "Domo arigato for your hospitality." The old man gave her a small bow in return.

"C'mon kids, I'll walk you both home," Shada said as he slowly rose and nodded to Hidama. "Before you leave, let me know."

"Promise." She sighed as she walked them to the door, smiling as she saw the locket still hanging around his neck. "You still kept it?" He smiled and reached up to lightly touch it, nodding and headed out.

"I'll see ya later," Kakashi said, smiling beneath his mask but paused when he felt a touch on his arm.

"Kakashi... can you, tell me more about ou--I mean, more about Sakumo-san? What he was like?" she asked softly, refusing to look up at him. He covered her hand and nodded when she looked up.

"You don't have to ask. Come to my place around ten in the morning and I'll tell you all about him." Seeing her smile was heartwarming but when she hugged him, he could only smile and hug his sister back. Bidding her a good night he left.

Cerebus, now reverted back into one large dog instead of three, padded over to her and gently nudged her hand. "Have you decided what you're gonna do?" he asked her quietly as the rest of her family began picking up dinner.

"I don't know. I thought I did but now..." She sighed heavily and looked down at him. "When did everything get so complicated?"

"You're asking me?" Smiling she knelt down and scratched behind his ears, causing his tail to wag faster as he leaned into her hands. "Whatever you decide, I'll be behind you every step of the way."

Waiting outside the elevator the shinobis walked in, the two youths talking about the funny stories they had heard while the adults remained quiet. That is, until Shada asked an important question on his mind.

"Kakashi, what is your relation with Hidama-chan?"

The Copy Nin looked over at him, watching as he subconsciously rubbed at the locker around his neck. "If Hidama hasn't told you yet, then I don't have the right to tell you," he said quietly.

The fingered paused before sliding into his coat's pockets. "I see." The doors opened with a ding but as he stepped out he turned and looked at him coolly. "Don't think about breaking her heart."

Kakashi watched as he led his students out before sighing softly, rubbing the back of his head. Now Shada had the wrong idea but seriously, it was not his place to tell one of Konoha's very own Silent Killer that the pale beauty was his half-sister. He decided just to go home and check up on his dogs.

--

Shizune nodded to the ninjas she passed on her way to the hokage's office, Tonton following at her side. When she awoke this morning she found that Tsunade had already left for the morning. Now that was a surprise as she was the one that always made sure her lady was up and ready for another day of work.

_ 'She can't be off gambling just yet, none of the casinos or betting houses won't open for another few hours,'_ she thought to herself. Coming to the double doors she knocked and blinked when she heard the clear demand for her to enter. "Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde looked up from her paperwork and merely gave her a brief nod. "Shizune, make sure I have a clear slot later today. I have a meeting with the representatives from Ishi today," she said simply.

"Hai. Oh, the council elders also wanted to speak with you today concerning what happened the day before yesterday." She flinched when the pen the blonde was holding snapped as easily as a toothpick between her fingers.

"And what, pray tell, do they want to talk to me about?" she demanded coolly.

"T-They didn't tell me."

"... Fine." Pulling a fresh sheet of paper from a drawer in her desk and a new pen, she quickly wrote something down then folded it and sealed it. "Shizune. Take this to the representative I'll be meeting with today. His name is Kaosu-sama and he's staying at the Fallen Leaves Hotel. Wait for a reply then come back and tell me."

Catching the note she nodded. "H-Hai!" Moving her hands through the seals she was gone in a flash. Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing at her eyes wearily, wondering how everything became so complicated. Tonton just sat before her desk and gave out a confused oink.

--

Kakashi hummed lightly to himself as he walked down the streets, figuring he had some time left before he meet up with his sister. Truth be told, if anyone had told him that he had a half-sister out there he wouldn't have believed them. His father was many things but to sire another child? That was still hard to swallow but DNA tests never lied. He overheard several people whispering about three large dogs with the ability to talk in area and thought it was one of the Inuzuka hounds but then he heard mention of a pale-haired woman walking with them.

_'Wonder what they're up to,'_ he thought to himself and ended up at the training grounds. Sure enough Hidama was sitting under a shady tree, her shirt and pants torn in several areas but she seemed perfectly fine. Two of the tree dogs were laying at either of her sides while the third--and only female--lay between her legs with her head on her lap, having her ears scratched at gently. He smiled and made his way over, sliding down the tree until he was sitting and slowly reaching out, began to scratch at the charcoal gray ears. After a moment Cerebus leaned into him and placed his head in his lap, tail lightly wagging.

"You're been training?" he asked after several moments of silence.

"Hai," she said softly, still petting Izanami's soft silver coat. She smiled when Hades grunted and rolled onto his back, wordlessly asking to have his belly rubbed, so she did, scratching through his thick black coat. "What was he like?"

Kakashi knew who she was talking about but took a moment to remember all that he could about his father. "He was a good man, an excellent shinobi. In fact, he was respected almost as much as the three legendary sannin. He was called Konoha no Shiroi Kiba thanks to his Hakkō Chakura To. But during a mission, he went against protocal to save his teammates rather than complete the mission. We were at war during the time and Konoha suffered because of it. So many people were angry at him, even the ones he had saved he didn't want to live anymore. He ended up committing seppuku."

"You were the one to find him."

"Hai."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was very young during a mission. I don't remember her at all."

Hidama sighed deeply, her hands stilling as she stared straight ahead. "It must've been nice, to at least know who your parents were."

He didn't have to say anything but looked over and decided to change the subject. "Tell me about Ishi and your family," he said, ignoring the glare from Cerebus as he shifted so he could look at her better. He thought she looked so much prettier when she smiled like she was doing right now.

"Kaosu-sama is a great man. No one knows how old he is but he's very wise and thoughtful. He was the one to take me in that day," she said quickly so not to dwell on the pain of being abandoned. "He had a a son who was already married, their daughter already a few years old so when he had to deal with issues of the village they would watch over me. I grew up thinking they were my family and I was loved. Kayura-chan was my sister, my aunt, and my friend rolled into one."

"What about the four men? You seem to know them pretty well."

"Kami, those four are one of a kind. You wouldn't know it looking at them, but a few years ago they were once known as the Demonic General of an insane warlord who called himself Arago. They were the most sadistic and cruel men one would hope to never meet outside their darkest nightmares but Kaosu-sama nearly sacrificed his life to break the hold he had on their minds. So they decided to make up for their past sins by living to protect Ishi no Kuni. They became my mentors."

"I see. What about Shada?" He noticed her blushing and smiled. _'Seems they're more to these two than meets the eye.'_

"Shada... he's my best friend. When I was little I was shy and I didn't know how to make friends. I knew I was different with my hair, eyes, and skin and while everyone was kind I felt like I didn't belong. Shada was one of my very first friends. His father was a blacksmith and his mother a wonderful dancer so he ended up learning some of the most graceful skills with blades the village has seen and he has one of the largest collections of swords I've ever seen. He was the one who taught me as we grew older. After the former mashos came to stay we both learned even more. He's... the only boy who has never let me down."

"You like him." Just seeing her face flush brightly was enough to confirm it. "Maybe I should make sure he's good enough to date my sister."

"Kakashi, don't you dare!!" Seeing the frantic look on her face while she was still blushing was enough to just make him crack up laughing. He couldn't help it but it was just so funny seeing her so embarrassed. Yep, this was great having a sister like her.

--

_'If I make is through the rest of this day alive I swear I'll never peek in the women's bath ever again!'_ Jiraiya swore to himself as he tried his best not to tremble in fear.

Today had started off reasonably well (even if he was on punishment). His charge was an energetic old woman who had refused to let the fact that she had a broken leg weight her down. He had spent the first good part of an hour trying to convince her he was not some sort of burglar and another hour trying to explain just why he was in her home uninvited. For a woman her age she had quite a strong arm on her (the lumps on his head, courtesy of her crutch, was enough physical proof) and now he was cleaning her house. It would have been nice had it not been her breathing down his neck, telling him what spots he had missed and to really dig into the wooden floor and make sure the windows were streaked-free. He sighed in relief when he heard someone at the front door but it didn't stop his cleaning.

"I'll get it and don't you dare stop!" she yelled at him as she hobbled for the front door. Opening it she blinked and the frown on her old face turned into a cheerful smile. "Shada! So good to see you!" she said happily.

"Lotus-san, it's been a long time but what happened?" he asked in concern as he was let inside.

"Oh this? I was dusting and accidentally fell off the stool. I'll live, child, it'll take more than a broken bone to keep me down," she smiled proudly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Another time I'm afraid. I heard that Jiraiya was helping you today."

"Oh yes, that clumsy oaf." Nodding she led him to the bath where said hermit was peering through the window trying to look at the pretty girls walking by. Frowning angrily Lotus hobbled up and using her crutch as a club, struck him in the back several times before Shada had to restrain her. "I leave you alone for a moment and you're trying to get out of your chores!! If my leg weren't in a cast I'd take you over my knee and paddle your bottom beet red!!"

"I wasn't peeking!" he complained and looked up at the shinobi. "Shada!" Any thought of being rescued quickly died when he saw the cold and harsh look in his eyes.

"Lotus-san, I need to speak with Jiraiya about something, important." If anything the look in his eyes grew colder as he released the old woman. "May I borrow him for a few moments?"

"Certainly, Shada! Maybe you can convince this bum to be like a gentleman, just like you." Smiling up at him she affectionately patted his cheek and hobbled off to finish cleaning the kitchen. Once she was gone Shada wordlessly motioned for the sannin to follow him outside. Once in the backyard he waited before speaking.

"I heard you got beaten up by a young woman with silver-white hair," he said calmly. "You asked her to be a new character in your 'books'."

"H-Hai but she decided not to at the last minute," he quickly told him. "Shada if you had seen her surely you'd understand! This woman looked like the Taketori Monogatari from legends, I could have made a series from her alone!"

Shada always considered himself a very calm and rational man but hearing him talk that way about his childhood friend made something snap. Before he could stop himself both daggers were released from the wrist-sheaths and had had said pervert pinned to a fruit tree that Lotus had been tending to since she first planted it. Both blades were about 2 feet long, the base of the base almost seven inches wide before curving to a point. Both were kept in very fine condition, their edges sharp enough to split a hair, the sunlight glinting off the polished metal as they were crossed and kept a terrified Jiraiya pinned in place.

"From this point on, I would be very careful on how you talk about Hidama-chan, especially around me. Or I just might decide to separate your head from your shoulders. Understand?"

"...!" He gave the briefest of nods, feeling the sharp edge of the blades pressing into the trembling skin of his throat.

"I have tolerated you since I arrived in Konohagakure. I know all about you from Tsunade-sama but not once have I even thought about reading your books. They are degrading to women everywhere and I find it insulting that the only ones who even like to read them are perverts just like yourself. Normally I would have looked the other way but you have defaced Hidama-chan's honor and I will not let that go so easily!"

The sannin's eyes went wide at his words. Shada knew the pale beauty?? Oh gods above he was in REALLY hot water now! He knew about Shada and about his tactics that people were calling him the Silent Killer. "G-Gomen! I had n-no idea!" he said in a meek sounding whimper.

Shada said nothing but slowly let the blades slid back into their sheaths hidden by his sleeves but didn't move back just yet. "Now listen to me Jiraiya... if I so much as SEE or HEAR you try any of your perverted tricks on Hidama-chan OR Tsunade-sama EVER again, your Icha Icha Paradaisu and any other series following will be putting out it's last issue EVER! Mainly because I will gut you like the ugly little Toad you are, got it?!"

Now what could he do except nod quickly, his voice betraying just how terrified he was and the pain of feeling the sharp blades nearly slitting his throat right now. "Got it..."

"Good and just to make sure... croak like the ugly little Toad you are."

Normally he never would have obeyed such a request but he did so without a second thought, giving a very good impression of the very toads he was so used to summoning while in battle and such. He even was forced to act like a toad, hoping around while still croaking. It was humiliating but it was better than losing his life!

_Click!_

Both turned and watched as Lotus was laughing as she held a small camera up to her face, clicking away with a large grin plastered on her face. "No one will believe me but now I have the proof! She chortled loudly. "I must thank my grandchild for getting this for me after all!"

Shada smiled at her, giving her a bow. "I'm glad I could see you smile, Lotus-san. But I'm afraid I must go," he said politely.

"Alright but stop by soon, Shada. Maybe I can get some more meat on you, you're too skinny!" she scolded. He laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head as he bowed to her once more. Giving the toad a warning glare he was off but he felt really good right now. Yes, he felt immensely pleased.

--

Tsunade looked around the meeting room, resisting the urge to snort. Here she was again, sitting before the two elders of Konohagakure, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, with Shizune behind her but Kaosu was also there with Kayura, both looking quite calm and elegant in their white robes.

"Explain your actions agasint Jiraiya two days ago, Tsunade," Homura demanded as he gazed at her from behind his glasses.

"He was being a pervert and got what was coming to him," she said simply, ignoring their stares.

"Reports state he was attacked by a young woman who caused some property damage to a hotel and the land it resided on," he stated.

"That would have been my granddaughter," Kaosu spoke her. "Her honor was threatened and she was defending herself. I have also spoken with the manager of the hotel and have paid for the damages that had been made."

"Why has she come to our village in the first place?" Koharu asked harshly.

"That is her own personal business," he said calmly.

"When it concerns Konoha is has become our business."

"I am Godaime and Konoha's business is my business," the pale blonde said quickly if abit angrily towards the old woman. "She came to speak with me, that's it."

"Then why did you forbid her from leaving and trheaten to arrest her if she left without your permission?"

"How did you know about that?"

"While you are the hokage for Konohagakure we are still its Council and as such we hear all and see all." Looking through a stack of paper they had brought with them both were quiet as they passed the papers between them before coming to a descision. "While we accept the terms of an alliance between our villages such an act agaisnt one of our own cannot go ignored."

That is why we have assigned our ANBU to arrest the one known as Hidama for crimes agsint Konoha."

"On what grounds?" Kayura asked quietly while her lotus blue eyes were flashing angrily like a storm threatening to break.

"Attacking one of our own wihtout just cause," the old man answered simply.

"I just told you why she attacked him! He has overstepped the line and now you're letting him get away with it?!" Tsunade roared, standing up so quickly she knocked her chair over. "You have no right to do this to her!"

"Then tell us why we should let her leave and why she came all the way from Ishi no Kuni to see you?" the old woman asked, not the least bit intimited by the blonde's actions.

_'Great Tsunade-baka, open mouth insert foot!'_ If she wanted to save her daughter the ridicule of these two 'bastards' judgement then it looked like she would have to tell the truth. She glanced over at kaosu for some kind of guidance but she couldn't see his eyes. _'I have no right to call her my daughter and even if I tell them, what's to keep them from keeping her here like a prisoner? What do I do?'_

**Author's Notes:** The story is going through a lot of drama right now and if you notice Kakashi and Hidama are developing a sibling bond. And on another note, I HATE Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu (otherwise known as Sandaime's former teammates and the Council who refuse for Naruto to take any missions) and would love nothing more than to see them be horrible mauled to death. I just threw them in at the last second.

I honestly don't know how I'm gonna end this fic but any suggestions would be welcomed. Far as I know this could end on a good note or a bad note. If you like this chapter please leave a review. Later gators!

_Ishi no Kuni – Land of Stone_

_Taketori Monogatari_ – _Princess from the Moon_ (I got this from 'The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter', aka Princess Kaguya from the second Inuyasha movie)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** to Eldr-Fire, looks like you've got your wish for some angst. Not much but here's some of it coming at ya and if you wanna know more about the Mashos check out my website list under Ronin Warriors.

to Thomas, thanks for your idea and while I didn't use any for this chapter doesn't meet I won't be using some of it for the next one. Just keep reading

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own from this entire story is Hidama. Everything else belongs to their own respected and © owner, Masashi Kishimoto. The character Shada belongs to one of my best pen pals, Thomas Drovin, and it's with his permission that I am using him in my story. Enjoy.

"Kakashi's WHAT?!"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

Tsunade, Godaime of Konohagakure, closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, forcing the tension from her body as she sat back in her righted chair (thanks to Shizune). She counted to ten forward then backwards then forward and backwards once more before slowly opening her eyes. "Hidama came to see me about a personal matter that no one else needs to hear about unless she chooses to tell you herself," she said calmly. She was trying very hard not to smirk at the stunned looks on the two old bastards' faces. "Before you even say anything I know that as hokage my duty to the village comes first but her business is with me and not the village. Our business is done and she has the right to return back to her own home with her family."

"... Then it would seem that we have no choice," Homura said with no emotion. "We have already sent out warrants for the arrest of the young woman as well as the three men on the grounds for attacking our shinobi and an attempt at an invasion."

--

Shuten frowned as he looked up in the sky, pausing from where he was bandaging his comrade's arm. There was an ill wind coming and he did not like the feel of it but he wasn't sure what. Turning back he tied the bandage off of his current patient. "Next time don't goad Hidama like that, you know she's sensitive," he scolded him.

Anubisu was silent, frowning as he noticed the troubled look in the red-head's eyes. "What is it, Sh'ten?" he asked seriously.

"Something does not feel right. Like the warning before a storm strikes."

"You mean like the time you broke those figurines Kayura collects and she didn't know until you broke down and confessed?"

"Hai--shut up!" he hissed and pinched the injured area harshly, drawing out a yelp of pain.

"I'm injured here!"

Rajura sighed, trying to ignore their bickering while Naaza was watching a snake he had found slither up his arm. Both already had any injuried they received during training dealt with and were now relaxing as much as they could. "What do you think of this village?" the green haired man asked his brother-in-arms.

"They're all fools," he said honestly and laid back in the grass, one hand resting behind his head as the other rested over his stomach. "This village should be burned to the ground and the people along with it. Well, most of them anyway. The children could stand to learn about the real world wihtout these bigots' influence."

"So you noticed that as well," he stated calmly, letting the snake wrap around his neck as he stroked its head with a gentle touch.

"And people outside Ishi wonder why we don't have a hidden village to call if we're such powerful warriors."

"More honor as a samurai than a assasin."

"Better watch it, Shada has made a name for himself as said assassin. But then again he's the only real ninja is this entire place."

"Speaking of which…" he trailed off and gesutred to the sudden prescene in the air surrounding them. His hand stilled upon the snake, feeling it tighten around his neck due to the tension in his body. His white haired companion did nothing but even now his body was tensing for a fight, fingers tapping along his stomach soundlessly. The scarred man stopped whining and leaned back on his arms, digging his fingers into the ground in his shadow. The red head sat back, closing his eyes as he tried meditating but in fact he was using his own techniques to seek out what was watching them.

There, hidden among the branches and bushes were several individuals wearing different style of uniforms than they had seen, mostly black with off-white chest armor but each one sported a porcelian mask on their face of animals and each one seemingly carried a single katana sword. But they were very well trained and seemed to be bidding their time. He frowned and immedaitely the others knew they were being watched.

And they hated being watched.

--

"Nani?!" two women shouted, one in shock and the other in anger. The blonde could only gap at these two--fools--who dare to claim to be the voice of reason for Konoha as the young woman was already reaching into the sleeves of her robes to remove her weapons. Before a fight could break out a loud tapping could be heard followed by the gingle of multiple rings gently chiming against one another. Everyone looked around for the noise then settled on the leader of Ishi no Kuni as he slowly and gracefully stood from his seat. Tapping his staff once more against the floor he gazed around the room quietly.

"I understand your concerns for the welfare of your village and its people, and I realize we were too hasty in our approach to come and bring my granddaughter home. I, hereby, hold the right to prove that she means no harm to the village."

The two elders were quiet but they nodded. "It is within your own right to call upon one." Kaosu gave him the briefest of nods in gratitude. Before he could sit down he looked to the side just as a men dressed in black and white appeared, his face hidden by a mask made to resemble a monkey. "What is it?"

"We have a situation," he said quickly, dropping to his knee. "The men have vanished and we cannot locate them anywhere. Koharu frowned even more, her withered face causing even more wrinkles to form.

"How could mere men evade our most powerful of ANBU?" she demanded angrily.

Tsunade looked over at Kayura who had a srange look in her eyes. Slowly blinking she smiled very lightly, a smile that showed that she knew something no one else knew. She already liked this young woman.

"We asked them to come with us quietly but they demanded to know the reasons and we were under orders not to tell them. When they refused we were prepared to sue force but--I cannot explain it but we were unable to catch them much less bring them back."

Before Koharu could protest the elder with the glasses silenced him with a simply wave of his hand. "What of the woman?" he asked.

"We are bringing her in now, however Hatake Kakashi refused to leave her," he explained.

"Hatake? Very well, summon Morino Ibiki and have him prepare the interrorgation room."

"Hai." The ANBU was glad in a flash and the elders stood from their seats. Waiting for the elders to move out first Kayura gently caught Tsunade's arm and looked up at him, eyes flashing.

"What will they do?" she asked in a low hiss.

"I don't know, but if they're bringing Ibiki into this then I hope Hidama has a strong will," she told her in concern. "He's the top specialist when dealing with interrorgations, but torture as well. He'll make even the strongest of men break down and tell him everything he or she knows."

"I see... then I have nothing to worry about," she said and moved past her, the soft rustle of her robes swishing around her legs as she walked. Kaosu waked silently, stepping past the blonde but inclinded his head towards her.

"The other four are fine but until this is over will remain in hiding."

"I undersand but why isn't anyone aware that Ishi is a hidden village with such powerful warriors?" she asked, the thought nagging at the back of her mind since she first laid eyes upon them.

"I never said we were ninjas, Godaime Tsunade." He continued walking out, leaving her to her thoughts.

--

Kakashi frowned as they were led down the hall, instantly regonizing where they were but didn't say anything. He glanced over at Hidama who didn't seem the least bit fazed. All around them their dogs followed wordlessly, refusing to be left behind or to dispatched into smoke. Pakkun seemed to be the most surprising as he allowed the pale woman to hold him.

In fact, as soon as the ninken were summoned there had been a brief stare down between his eight and his sister's three but together they began to act like puppies: chasing one another, mock fighting, having their ears scratched with their bellies rubbed, the typical dog activities. He never had fun but that changed when the dogs suddenly surrounded them while he was helping Hidama patch up a realy nasty slash that struck the back on her left side and continued over her upper arm.

_ Several ANBU black-opt agents appeared before them, waiting but when one made the slightest movement the dogs went on instant alert, growling out warnings to leave them alone. Hidama grew tense under his hands but he continued to ignore htem until he was done, removing his vest and shirt before giving her the shirt to wear. Of course it wasn't big enough to hide her chest but the breast bands were enough. Pullinghis vest on he looked over at them and demanded to know wht they were doing here._

_ "Hidama, you are to come with us immedaitely," the one in the cat mask told her._

_ "Why is that?" she asked, not moving from where she sat._

_ "We cannot give you the answer but we will use force if we must."_

_ She just looked at them with her ice blue eyes, peering through his mask as if she knew what he looked like, feeling the urge to snarl and attack them, to make them tell her why she was being summoned and by whom but slowly, she stood and nodded._

_ "Fine then. Let's get this done and over with," she said oolly. She made to follow them, her three dogs making sure to keep her surrounded but when one made to take them away Hades growled and snapped at him, his fangs scratched at the wrist protecter on his arm._

_ "Where Hidama goes, we will follow," he growled, ears laid back and fur standing on end. "Try and make us leave without her consent, and we not hesitate to kill you."_

_ Kakashi could see the dogs meant business and slowly walked up to his sister, reached up and gently squeezed her shoulder as his own ninken surrounded the two of them. "You won't mind if I join you then," he said calmly._

_ "But, we are only to bring the woman, Hatake-san."_

_ His voice and eye harden, fingers tightening over her shoulder as he gently pulled her into his side. "I'm going."_

They were led into a dark room with no windows, a single able in the middle diretly under a naked lightbulb, and two chairs. The door was the only way in or out. The room screamed of terror on so many levels even the dogs could feel it but Hidama shrugged it off effortlessly. Gently rubbing at Pakkun's paws she looked up at Kakashi.

"I really like your dogs, just wish we had more time," she told him with her voice but her eyes were showing that she actually had a good time today and she didn't want it to end.

"It felt good to just relax and spend more time with them," he said but his eyes spoke of wanting to spend more time with her, to try and be a friend and brother. She nodded but for a split moment, he saw himself as the older brother that did everything in his power to protect his little sister from the world. Silently she knelt down, setting Pakkun down and taking turns at telling the dogs how much she enjoyed their company, she hugged her three tightly, ruffling their fur.

"Behave yourselves." Nodding they watched as she entered the room and the steel door was closed behind her then bolted shut. Kakashi stared there, staring at the door quietly. One by one his ninken dispatched, leaving Hidama's three who stared intently at the door. Cerebus growled and looked down the hall when he ehard footsteps. Heavy, slow, determinted footfalls that seemed to echo along the almost empty halls loudly.

_'This man is damn good at intimitation and I haven't seen him yet,'_ he growled, ears folding back.

Morino Ibiki was a big man, his large frame easy to terrorize people smaller than him but the way he moved, the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, put it all together and he could break the strongest of wills. He was an adept at his job--and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"Hatake-san, what are you doing here?" he asked. If he was the least bit surprsied he wasn't showing the tiniest sliver.

"Because I wanted to. What's going on, Morino?" he asked coldly, feeling the three dogs tense.

"Doing my job." Nodding to the ANBU he walked into the room as the door was opened and looked at the pale woman sitting at the table, her back to the door while she sat at the table. He had his orders and as he walked over to the otherside of the table he took the moment to look her over.

This woman seemed perfectly at ease and calm, sitting back in her chair, slightly slouched to show she was comfortable whereas people before her have been literally on the edge of said seat. Her eyes calmly watched him move about, looking him over as if studying him. Both hands lay on the table, fingertips gently tapping along one another in a simple beat that spoke of a bored habit rather than nerves. Moving his chair back he silently sat down and watched her. Usually he would sit in his chair backwards and fold his arms over the back of it but he had a feeling no matter what he did she wouldn't break so easily.

_'This one will be a challenge,'_ he thought to himself with a smirk. "Your name is Hidama and you're from Ishi no Kuni. Correct?" he asked.

"Hai," she said simply.

"You came here to discuss business with the Godaime, Tsunade. What kind of business?"

"Personal." Her tone alone warned him not to stray too far into the subject so he backed off--for now.

"After your meeting with her you caused property damage and severely injured a shinobi of Konoha. Explain your actions."

"You're speaking of the old man known as Jiraiya, correct?" she asked him. He nodded and she sighed, her breasts straining agisnt the bands around her chest and her fingers stilled. "I had gotten drunk and let down my guard. He saw in me a way to get an easy lay and took me to a hotel room. When it finally registered what he was after I attacked him. He's lucky I didn't kill him on the spot."

"You've been approached before." It was more of a statement than a question but she nodded.

"A few times as I was growing up. I refuse to become a one-night stand for pathetic and weak-willed men who let their lives be ruled by their dicks," she said coldly.

"… You said he was lucky you didn't kill him on the spot. Why? Was it because of the amount of alcohol you drank or that you would get in trouble for attacking one of our own?"

"Little of both but mostly due to the fact that I made a promise to never kill unless it was absolutely necessary. Life, is precious and must be enjoyed each moment we live."

Ibiki nodded and even know he knew more than she let on she was still a closed book to him. She was purposely telling him only what she wanted him to know and nothing more. Even her actions were well guarded. He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to glance at the genjutsu hidden in the wall wall where he knew the elders and hokage were watching.

Tsunade was worriedly chewing on her lower lip, nails creating crescent shaped marks in her palms as she watched and listened. Ibiki was good but Hidama was better. She was worried though and part of her wondered if she just told the damn elders what they wanted to know, would they let her go?

Hidama noticed the briefest of movement from his eyelids, her eyes twitching but held it back. So they were being watched. Clever but not clever enough. She would just have to watch her step around this one. "Ishi is a lot like Konoha," she stated out of the blue.

He opened his eyes to look up at her, a hint of confusion behind the dark depths. "Excuse me?"

"Our villages. We're both warriors and we would do anything to ensure the safety of its people. But that's where the similarities end. Out of everyone I've meet in the entire village… I can only think of two people worthy of saving while the rest should be destroyed."

"Nani?" Now this was a shocked and Ibiki wasn't quick enough to hide it. In the hidden room everyone was shocked save for the represenatives from Land of Stone. "How can you say something for a village you know nothing about?" the torture expert demanded, pride swallowing his reasoning.

"I said of the people I've **meet** and so far I'm only meet seven people of Konoha blood. But I'm being shallow and callous." Bowing her head slightly she reached up and rubbed her thumb over the front of the locket, looking at him with calm blue eyes. "I want your council to know I don't like being made a fool of, and if they wanted to ask me something they could have very well asked me to my face instead of sneaking around like rats."

He tried to remain calm but he felt like he was vainly trying to hold water in a broken bowl. "What are you implying?" The look she gave him was bad enough to curdle milk. Slowly she stood, walking towards the wall she placed her hand flat against it.

"May Kaosu-sama forgive me for this but I've always hated when people have resorted to tricks just to ask for something." Closing her eyes briefly she brought her hand back but then slammed it into the wall. While it looked like nothing the interrorgator could feel power--almost like chakra--flowing from her and into the wall. The genjutsu shattered to reveal a large mirror but cracks began to appear, large pieces falling to the ground. Behind the glass was a window leading into a room just next door and the astonished faces of the two elders, the hokage and her assistant, as well as the two represenatives from Ishi.

"Ask your question and I'll give you my answer."

"Very well then." Standing up he slowly approached her and stopped a few feet away, refusing to back down from this highly determined woman. "What is your business to Tsunade-sama?" For a brief moment, he saw something in her eyes that made him want to push her for the answer. "Answer me."

"You don't deserve the right to know something so personal a level," she growled out to him, her hands tightening into tight fists. "This matter is between the two of us and us alone."

"Why did those men openly attack us the day after your attack on Jiraiya-sama?"

"Wouldn't you do the same if your sibling was kept against their will?"

"That gave them just cause to invade and attack us?"

"If you call six people an invasion and two of them are priests!"

"Why did you demand to see Tsunade-sama?"

"I said it was a persoanl matter!"

"Why did she forbid you from leaving?"

"She was worried."

"Why?"

"I drank too much and I was sick. Alright?!"

"Why come to Konoha if your family resides in Ishi?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I want to know why I was abandoned!!" The words were out of her mouth before she knew it and it was too late to take them back. She didn't have to look to know that everyone heard and for that moment, she felt a heavy stone of guilt settle right over her heart, making it hard to beat. Is this what people called a panic attack? Whatever it was it hurt, making her grab at her chest as she slid down the wall, eyes shut tightly agains the increasing pain. Her breathe was coming in short, breathless pants, tiny beads of sweat rolling down her skin, body trembling. Kaosu and Kayura were already in the room, trying to get her to calm down but nothing was working.

"What's going on?!" Tsunade demanded as she climb in through the window, trying to pry Hidama's hand off her chest. When those icy blue eyes opened up all she could see was typhoon of anxiety, fear, guilt, anger, and sorrow. She felt blood fill her mouth and was aware of Ibiki catching her as she stumbled backwards from the sudden palm strike hitting directly under her chin.

"Restrain her!!" one of the elders commanded by as the door opened and the ANBU black opt began to fill the room they were held back by a extremly irrate Kayura who now weilded two incredibly long sais with gold and red tassles.

"Touch her and she will not hesitate to kill you all," she warned.

"There will be no more questions today," Kaosu said simply as he stood, holding the shaking woman's arm around his shoulders as he helped her to stand. "Kayura, gather the others once you are done here."

She nodded birefly, holding her guard up against the men before them. "Of course, ojiisan." Lifting his staff overhead he slammed it into the ground, the rings chimming loudly a bright light filled the room but when it was gone, both the old man and young woman were gone. Satisfied Kayura whirled as the two elders and snarled angrily like a wet cat.

"Satisfied?! If this is how Konoha treats potential alias I would hate to see how you would treat your enemies! You are all a bunch of fools!" Spinning on her heel she marched out of the room, her aura scaring even the strongest of men to get out of her path but Kakashi was either braver, or more foolish as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"What happened? Where's Hidama?"

"She's having a panic attack and unless we can get her to calm down she'll go into cardiac arrest."

"Nani??" Rage filled his heart, wanting nothing more than to beat the living hell out of the two idiots who called htemselves elders but held himself back by sheer will. "What can I do to help?"

"Find Shada." Pulling away she left in a fast sprint, hoping to locate the others before the situation got worse. The Copy Nin wasted no time and vanished along with the three dogs. Tsunade had heard it all and glared angrily at the two elders with such defiance she had the smallest bit of satisfaction of seeing htem actually flinch from her stare.

"I'll deal with you two later," she said so coldly the two elders wondered is death would be an easy way out. Turning to Ibiki she frowned but he was just doing his job. "Don't you dare make a report about it or I'll make the rest of your existance a living nightmare," she threaten and leveled the same glare upon everyone else. "All of you! Not a single word is to be mentioned outside of this room or you will answer to me. Is that clear?"

"Hai, godaime-sama!"

"Good. Shizune, let's go."

"H-Hai!" She quickly followed after her, already putting all the information she had heard into sense but even she knew better than to say or ask anything.

**Author's Notes:** Hidama isn't as strong as people may have thought but who wants to read about someone who's perfect inside and out? I think this story has 2 more chapters to go and then it's done. And believe me, I came so close to ending it at Ibiki's question but I just pushed ahead. Several people will find out Tsunade's connection with Hidama and someone will face the hokage's wrath next chapter. For more information about cardiac arrest and panic attacks go to Wikipedia online. Its one of the best encyclopedias online.

_breast band – in anime/manga you typically see females with wrapping around their chests. Similar to bandages it's made of a stiffer material and when tied securely around the torso helps support the breasts. Think of them as the first bra before those dreaded corsets came to be._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Why did I have Hidama suddenly have an anxiety attack? Because she is far from perfect. In the past I was the victim of creating Mary Sues but I think I've learned from my mistakes. So hold onto your hats because the story is about to begin.

**Disclaimer:** The character Hidama **© to me and me alone.** The world and cast of Naruto belongs to **© Masashi Kishimoto**. The characters known as Anubisu, Naaza, Rajura, Shuten, Kayura, and Kaosu belongs to **©** **Sunrise Inc.** The character Shada **© Thomas Drovin**, one of my best pen pals, and it's with his permission that I am using him in my story. Enjoy.

"Kakashi's WHAT?!"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

To the citizens of Konoha it was second nature to see people dressed in the traditional dark navy blue and hunter green uniforms of a shinobi, the vest showing their rank as chunins to jounins jumping from roof to roof. So imagine all the curious stares as a woman dressed in flowing robes of an aristocratic lady ran and jumping from roof to roof, her midnight blue hair flowing behind her like she was preparing to bring night onto the lands.

Kayura frowned as she scanned the areas. If she didn't hurry soon--no. She refused to think of losing her sister like this. Cursing the two old fools who dared called themselves elders she jumped onto the streets, ignoring everyone's gasps as she continued running without breaking out of her rhythm.

_'If I'm right I'll find him here.'_ With a grimace she charged into the bar. There were already several people drinking either at the bar or tables but she passed them all by. Sniffing she was about to leave but hearing a dark laughter in the back of the bar she quickly made her way and let a scowl mar her pretty face.

Anubisu was laughing it up with a few of the barflies on either side of him, several bottles of sake sitting on the table. They were all laughing at some story he had just told them, the beginning of a healthy flush staining his tanned cheeks but when he looked up he quickly sobered up.

"K-Kayura-hime... thought you said you didn't drink?" he asked innocently.

"I don't. Get up; Kaosu-sama needs all of us."

"Go away, _little_ girl," one of the women sneered at her, her stained and out-of-date dress barely hiding her sagging chest from sight.

"Anubisu-san needs a real _woman_," another said from his other side, clinging to his arm like a leech.

A tick slowly started to twitch at the corner of her eye, hands tightening into fists. "This is a private matter, ladies," but inwardly she was cringing at referring them as such.

"Bug off!" another woman snapped angrily and reached for a fresh bottle of sake but screamed in a high pitch wail when all the bottles shattered and the table fell to the ground in two evenly cut pieces. Looking up at the child all the loose women cowered as far away from her as possible as well as from the sharpen points of the twin sais she held in her hands and the murderous intent in her deep blue eyes. A child who apparently had no qualms about ending their beyond pathetic life here and now.

The man frowned at the wastefulness of the rice wine. "Kay-"

"Hidama needs your help, Yami Masho!"

Whenever she called him by the title he once held he knew she was dead serious. He quickly sobered up, removing himself the clingy sluts' arms and ran out of the bar with the young woman. "What happened?"

"She's having another attack. Ojiisan took her but we need to get everyone else."

"We split up after those fatheads in black tried to arrest us. But I know Oni Masho went back to the hotel room to meditate and Doku Masho is in the forest we were training at."

"What about Gen Masho?"

"Beats me."

"Alright. Go get Doku and I'll get Gen. Luckily I sent Kakashi to locate Shada."

"Nani? Why the hell did you do that?!"

"He might be able to help her."

"But-"

"Just go find Doku!" With that she left in search of their white haired comrade with a single eye. Snorting the scarred man headed in the other direction, using his powers to bend the shadows and traveled through the darkness much faster.

--

Shada sighed for the something-time (he lost count about an hour ago) and looked at his swords. He had been training since early this morning, using a summoning scroll that held all his swords until he was drained but it wasn't enough. So he polished them until they could shine even in a darken room. Setting it down he looked over the assortment he had collected and smled to himself.

_'Me and my swords,'_ he thought to himself. Sure enough he had many blades, each of different sizes, styles, even weight. Someone once said that he could open his own shop with the amount of blades he kept buying but nearly half his collection were extremly rare and one of a kind blades that not only belonged in a museum but would be enough to buy an island, the oceans surrounding it and still have enough left over to buy several other counntries. Truth be told, with his collection growing he could very well be considered the richest man alive. But there would be no way he could ever get rid of them as he saw the history and beauty of the weapons. Such as a strange old katana with a tattered hilt and the blade completely rusted and shipped but it had once belonged to a very powerful man and claimed to have had a brother made by the same swordsmith. He also had a strange one resembled a large meat cleaver but it bore no handle or hilt save for a tattered cloth wrapped around the handle called Zangetsu, claimed to have had the soul of a man sealed inside. But he would have to say that his favorite was a beautifully crafted blade made entirely of priceless jade called the Blade of Kusunagi that radiated power in his hands.

Reaching into his pocket he unrolled a large scroll with a simple snap of his wrist and laid it on the ground. Moving quietly yet swiftly he placed the blades carefully on the scroll until they were all set that he stood and nodded. Flashing his hands through the signs the scroll glowed and in a small poof of smoke the weapons were called back and the scroll was tightly wrapped up. Picking it up he placed in his pocket and phased home via the ground.

Rising up from the floor he set his hatand gloves down onto the sofa, followed by his coat then ran his fingers through his hair. He still couldn't get Kakashi's words out of his head and the fact that his childhood friend was now in Konoha. But he frowned as he saw how close they were. Were they going out?

'No that can't be it,' he thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was barren save for a opened box of baking soda. The freezer also bore nothing save for an empty ice cube tray. He sweatdropped at he silently closed the doors. "Forgot to go shopping for groceries." He looked up when he heard knocking, frowning since he wasn't expecting company. Opening he blinked as a pretty auburn-haired girl entered his apartment with a large basket in her arms. "Please, come in Kumiko," he sighed as he closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me you came back, Shada-san?" she asked as she set the basket on the table, smiling as she smoothed her hands over her skirt. Her hazel eyes smiled as she went over and hugged him but uickly stepped back when she felt him go tense. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a bit tired and I have to go shopping-"

"That's why I'm here! Viola!" Pulling the sheet off the basket she revealed it filled with precooked meals to last for a few weeks. "Now sit and eat, I spent all day yesterday and part of today trying to get it all done."

"Kumiko-"

"And why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I-" But no matter how many times he tried to interrupt he was either pushed down on the chair, or had food shoveled into his motuh. Sometimes he wondered if he was too much of a gentleman to tell her to go home but she was getting a bit--annoying?

"Shada!!" Kakashi blinked as he entered the room via window, seeing Konoha's Silent Assassin being fed by a pretty auburn girl but he could tell that the young man was not enjoying himself. "Hidama's in toruble."

His eyes widen and swallowing what was in his mouth he jumped from his seat, grabbing his stuff he followed him out of the window without another look. Behind him Kumiko was shouting for him to come back but he ignored her, jumping roof to roof. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"Long story short the council had a meeting with Tsunade-sama and Kaosu-sama, wanting to know what happened. Earlier ANBU black-opt came and ordered Hidama to go with them but I refused to let her go by herself. She was then interrogated by Ibiki."

"Morino Ibiki? The Head of Torture and Interrogation?"

"Hai."

"Oh gods... what caused it?"

"He asked her why she had come to Konoha and for a while she was doing good but then she broke the Genjutsu that hid the double-way mirror. Ibiki kept pushing her until she broke. She just wanted to know why she was abandoned but then she grabbed her chest and went pale."

Shada's eyes went wide and even he turned pale. "Not again."

"Wait, this has happened before?" Kakashi asked, a sense of fear gripping his own heart tightly.

"Twice. The first time was when she found out that her mother abandoned her when she was very young. For the next two months she was listless and almost let herself starve to death. She finally snapped out of it when Kaosu-sama told her that no matter what she would always have a family in Ishi and that they would never leave her. The second time was when our village was attacked by an insane man."

"Arago. Hidama told me a bit about him."

"Everyone fought to protect our home but in the end the fight was between Kaosu-sama and that bastard. Hidama and I were sent to find him and help but when we finally arrived we were too late. Both had just struck the final blow but Kaosu-sama was the first to fall. Hidama... she almost lost it when she charged at Arago and hacked his body into pieces even though he was already dying." That was a night that had given the both of them nightmares for years. Growing up with her he had never seen her act that vicious, her body covered in blood as she tore the corpse apart, ignoring everything around her. She was an entirely different person. He shook his head as they jumped from another roof.

"We almost lost Kaosu-sama that day but Hidama swore from that point on to never take another life as long as she lived."

"But wasn't that guy already dead?"

"We're told her that repeatedly but she kept saying he was still alive and begging her to grant mercy. But I still don't understand what is going on. Why did she come all the way to Konoha? Why are you two so close?"

"..."

"Tell me the truth, Hatake."

"... The truth is, Hidama is my half-sister."

"Nani...?"

"Blood tests proved it and the reason she came here is because she was looking for her mother. And she found her."

"Her mother?" Slowly pieces began to fall into place and it took his inborn reflexes not to fall from the roof. There was only one person who could possible fit the role but it couldn't be! Could it?

"Tsunade-sama is Hidama-chan's okaasan?"

--

Kaosu tried to get his beloved child to respond but she was lifeless. She was still breathing hard, her hand clentched tightly over her chest, trembling once in a while but her eyes were lost and empty. He reached up, gently cupping her cheek but she continued to stare blankly ahead, digging her nails into the skin of her chest.

"My little star..." he said sadly. He almost lost her that day but this time he wasn't sure he could bring her back. He looked up when he felt his granddaughter and the others apporaching.

"Kaosu-sama, what do we do?" Shuten asked as he looked worriedly at the young woman.

"I am not certain."

Kayura appeared in a swirl of sakura petals just as Anubisu phased in from the shadows. "Ojiisan!" She quickly went over and knealt next to her sister. She tried calling out to her but nothing was working, she didn't even look in her direction. It was taking everything she had not to break down crying.

Anubisu growled angrily, his shadow swirling beneath his feet in answer to his anger. "This was a bad idea from the beginning. Forget burning this place down, let me show those pathetic beings the true meaning of in_terror_gation!"

"If this is how they treat allias then I say we have nothing to do with these fools!" Kayura said angrily as tears fell from her eyes. "A disgusting pervert is running loose around this village, they have more dark secrets than the sky has stars, they arrested us for false accusations, and they hurt Hidama-chan! They do not deserve to exist!"

Cerebus whimpered and tried nudging his partner's fist but she just rembled. Izanami was curled up at her side, her head resting on her lap but no matter how hard she tried the young woman refused to pet her. Hades seemed to be taking it the hardest as he sat agiasnt the far wall, watching but whenever someone treid getting too close he would growl at them to back off. He even growled at Kaosu! Doku arrived soon after, nearly breaking the door down in his rush he knelt before Hidama and tried shaking her but he quickly let go when her reflexes kicked in to avoid a swift jap directed towards the arteries on his neck.

"At least she still has her reflexes," he growled and unconciously rubbed at his throat. "How did she break out of this the last time?"

Kayura sadly shook her head. "I don't know. Shada was the one who carried her back home with ojiisan after the battle."

"So where the hell is the famed assassin?" Anubisu growled dangerously.

"Right here." In less than flashy entrance both Shada and Kakashi entered via the balcony window. The Copy-Nin was taken back by the state of mind his sister was in but the red-head wasted no time in dropping to his knees before her. Both seemed to be having a stare-down but slowly he reached out and carefully, pulled her into his chest. "Hidama… what did they do to you?" he asked softly, his voice betraying the hurt he was feeling. But she refused to hug him back, to even acknowledge that someone was holding her. However, her eyes darted and she gasped as she stared at the Konoha shinobi.

She struggled, pushing at the man holding her until he let her go. Slowly she struggled to her feet, ready to strike as multiple hands came to help her but she managed to stand on her own. She moved slowly towards the silver-haired man, releashing her chest and reached out, clinging to his shinobi vest. Slowly, his arms came up and wrapped around her. She jumped but slowly did the same, burying her face into his shoudler she slowly began crying. She finally let herself go, to release all the hurt she felt when she realized that what her mother had done.

"Why…" she sobbed bitterly though it has hard to hear her muffled voice.

"Why what?" Kakashi silently asked. Knowing that everyone was listening but didn't try to stop her.

"Okaasan…"

"Tsunade-sama?" She nodded. "What about her?"

"S-She didn't love me… why? Why didn't she love me?"

"… I don't know, but I wish I did," he said and hugged her tighter, closing his eye. Kami, he wished he knew why Tsunade would do this to her. Surely Sarutobi-sama could have helped her. He was her sensei, after all! He froze though and looked at the broken door at the same time Shada did.

Shuten blinked as he felt the familiar and unfamiliar signature levels coming. "Gen has invited a stranger."

"That's no stranger," Shada pointed out but now he felt torn between his duty to Konohagakure and his childhood family.

Kaosu lowered his hat over his face more, a sure sign that he was not pleased with the situation. Why had Rajura brought her here after all she had done? But he had to give her a chance to speak her mind regardless of his personal matters at the moment. They didn't have to wait long as the white haired general entered the suite, barely glancing at the broken door and bowed to the head priest/leader of Ishi no Kuni. Behind him was the godaime hokage herself and she looked worried.

"Tsunade-san, before you say anything we will be returning back to Ishi at dawn tomorrow. I am still open to an alliance with your village but not at the risk of my people and certainly not at the well-fare of my daughter," he said sternly.

Tsunade inwardly winced at this but refused to back down. "Hidama is my daughter, she's of Konoha blood and deserves to stay here," she argued fruitlessly. "I will not allow you to take her."

"Hidama may have been born of Konoha blood but she has been apart of our land the moment she was born. Had I know she would suffer this kind of emotional strain I would not have allowed her to go alone."

"You can't do this!"

"Your words mean nothing to me."

"Listen lady, and I use the term loosely," Anubisu growled at her. "I have seen a lot of stuff in my past but to abandon your newborn baby the day she was born? You just left her there! Do you realize just how lucky she was to find someone willing to take her in?! How lucky it was that she trusted Kaosu to accept her into his clan?!"

"Anubisu! Watch yourself!"

"I don't care! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell every damn person in this god-forsaken place that their "oh so great leader" gave up her only child in an unknown hospital in another country?!"

**KRAK!**

The sound of a fist connecting with the side of his flapping jaw was enough to make everyone wince as bone cracked under the sudden pressure. Everyone's eyes widen as the attacker and victim though more than anything else. The force was enough to snap his head to the side, his natural reflexes keeping him from falling but he could taste the warm blood flowing from where his teeth cut into his cheek. Lifting his hand he wiped at his lips and noticed a streak of blood along his hand.

"... What the hell is your problem, assassin?" he growled dangerously.

Shada didn't even flinch from the warning bells going off in his head, ignoring the slight pain radiating around his knuckles. "I will not allow you to disrespect Tsunade-sama in such a manner, Sasaki."

"Call me that again, and I'll be more than glad to rip your tongue from your mouth."

"I was asked to bring the hokage-sama," Rajura stated calmly.

"Why would any of us call for her to be here?" Naaza hissed angrily.

"I did." Everyone whirled to face Shuten who ha his head bowed, his dark red bangs shadowing his eyes from view. Turning to Kaosu he gave him a deep bow of respect. "Forgive me, Kaosu-sama but I believe the time for differences to be mended happen before we return back to Ishi."

"... You've come a long way since when I first took you as my apprentice."

"It was thanks to your wisdom."

"What are you thinking, Sh'ten?! This is the same woman who tried to have us arrested on the grounds of being spies! She's trying to take Hidama-chan away from us, the only family she's known and you're going to let her?!"

"I would never let anyone harm our village, nor do I condom her actions but I believe Hidama was too rash in her judgment to forbid any relationship between the two. The time has come for pasts to be mended and it must start with these two." Silently he walked over to where Kakashi still stood, holding Hidama tightly. "I know that you would do anything to protect her, but even you can't protect her from herself."

He winced but gave the briefest of nods. "I never wanted her to get hurt. Even when she asked about him, I couldn't see her get disappointed again," he said softly. Shuten just nodded to him knowingly and held her hand out to Hidama, waiting patiently.

She stared at the offered hand, slowly following the arm until she gazed at the face. She stared into his teal-colored eyes, silently wondering why she felt conflicting emotion of anger and friendliness with him but she hesitated, clinging to the taller man.

"It's okay, ane," Kakashi said softly, smiling at her through his mask as he gently turned her to fully face the monk-in-training. "I'm not leaving you unless you want me to go."

She looked up at him, uncertain. "Promise?

"Promise."

Looking at the man she slowly reached out, taking his hand and let him lead her to another woman. She silently looked her over, wincing as the pain in her chest seemed to strengthen but realization entered her eyes and caused them to harden. She pulled her hand free and stopped in front of her.

"..."

"... I know that I can never apologize for what I've done, but-" Words trailed off when she realized that she almost gave another pitiful excuse about how this was not her fault. "It's my entire fault..."

"Hmm?"

"This is, my entire fault. Sakumo and I, we both screwed up that night but even when I found out I shouldn't have just run away. I know that if I had asked, Sarutobi-sensei could have helped me. No one had to know or I could have given you to a family and I would have known you would have been in safe hands. But I took the coward's way out and left you to fend for yourself." She didn't realize she was crying until she watched two droplets appear on her undersized shirt. She lifted her head and gazed at the pale young woman, her daughter she never had thought survived much less grow up. "I know I can never be the mother you had when you were growing up but I do want to be part of your life. Please?"

"... Forget it. Our lives and duties are literally countries apart," she answered softly as she looked away. "I was wrong for trying to blackmail and I was stupid for getting so drunk, but I won't apologize for beating the bastard for trying to feel me up. I just want to go back home."

"Hidama-"

"Don't." She looked at her and once more her eyes were full of sadness and disappointment but lacking the hatred from before. They just seemed so tired. "Just, let me go home and I'll never bother you again. Please?"

All around her Tsunade felt like her world was falling apart. The death of her lover, even the death of her brother, was not even close to having her very own daughter walk away from her. Walk right out of her life, to never want anything to do with her and join another family that took her in and raised her as their own. Was she really suited to bear the title of hokage like this? Taking a step back she said nothing but slowly turned and walked out of the suite. Outside she looked impassive, eyes shimmering but she struggled not to let the tears be seen on the outside. Inside, however, she was shedding a river of tears full of past regrets.

Kakashi was torn but he had promised to be there for his sister. "Hid-" he turned to her but she was already walking to the bedroom and silently shut the door behind her. It was faint but everyone could hear the lock clicking into place. Everyone was silent and no words were spoken.

Outside the change of wind shifted and with it brought an air of change. Whether the change was for good or for bad was anyone's guess. But such a heavy decision rested upon the shoulders of a mother full of regret and a daughter full of bitterness, and both so inhumanly alone in the world. They both wanted nothing more than to ease the pain in their hearts but neither of them knew how.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, ff is being a major pain in the arse. I had no idea Eldr-Fire reviewed until I read through the reviews but thanks, to you and Thomas. Yeah, Ibiki is the head of interrogation but what with the representatives of Ishi and Tsunade there in the next room and watching through the two-way mirror I doubt he would have been able to raise a hand against her and gotten away with it.

In case no one has guessed it yet Tsunade has a tough choice to make: renounce her title as godaime and move to Ishi; tell everyone in the village what she did (no names will be included) and let the people decide; or continue to keep it a secret and never see her daughter ever again. What do you think?

Looking at this fic it might have a chapter or two left to go, but don't quote me on that since I'm not sure myself. It all really depends on the outcome of Tsunade's decision. And even Shada and Kakashi will have to make a choice. Continue to stay in Konohagakure, or leave and go to Ishi no Kuni.

I'm gonna head out. I really need to update 'Family Ties'! Laterz!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** And this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed the fic and if you check out my deviantART account (belovedshadow . deviantart . com) you might see a story art or two. :-) Hey I need something to help me get back into my drawing mood. See ya!

**Disclaimer:** The character Hidama **© to me and me alone.** The world and cast of Naruto belongs to **© Masashi Kishimoto**. The characters known as Anubisu, Naaza, Rajura, Shuten, Kayura, and Kaosu belongs to **©** **Sunrise Inc.** The character Shada **© Thomas Drovin**, one of my best pen pals, and it's with his permission that I am using him in my story. Enjoy.

"Kakashi's WHAT?!"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

The sky rumbled, dark clouds rolling in over village of Konohagakure. The faint sound of thunder could be heard and the smell of a heavy storm coming could be felt but while everyone prepared for the storm to hit one woman did nothing as she gazed out of the window of her home.

Tsunade had been standing in that same spot since she came back from seeing Hidama, ignoring everything around her and walking past Shizune and Tonton, walking right up to the large window that overlooked the village. She had been weighing her thoughts for a long time, thinking back and forth about the consequences of several decisions before narrowing it down to three. Lying on the dresser was a letter that would no doubt shock a number of people but at this point she didn't care and figured it would be the best. All it needed to make it official would be the seal and that would bring an end to it all. She sighed deeply, her heavy chest rising then falling.

'_Gomen gaki but you're not ready just yet... but that doesn't mean you should give up on your dream,'_ she thought sadly to herself.

--

Cerebus grunted and snapped at the hands. "Not so tight," he growled.

"Bite me and I'll bite you back," Anubisu growled but eased up on the straps. "How's it feel?" The large dog gave himself a thorough shake, ran around the large suite and even over the large sofa before coming to a stop. The pack attached to his harness barely shifted as he sat down.

"It's fine. It's nothing more than a light weight on my back so it doesn't hamper my movements."

"Good. Oye, Doku you ready yet?"

The man with green hair hissed angrily as he slipped his light pack onto his shoulders. "Care to repeat that?" Both barely avoided the swing of a staff as it tried to make a solid connection with the back of their skulls. "Missed."

Shuten frowned as he glared at them to be silent. "Kaosu-sama, is it wise to leave with a storm coming in?" he asked their leader.

"..."

"Kaosu-sama?"

"This storm... is not the result of nature, but of something deeper," he spoke in a low tone.

The dark-haired warrior looked confused. "Translation?" Naaza just shrugged.

In the bedroom Kayura placed the last folded article of clothing in the pack and strapped it close. She looked over at her sister and sighed. She had been sitting next to the window since she had entered the room. She never said anything but she appeared to be listening as she would nod her head to them once in a while. All they were waiting for was Shada. Kakashi had gone with him but promised to walk with them out. He couldn't go with them, the reason being he was still on the active roster for missions.

"All packed... Hidama, we'll be going back to Ishi." Still no response; she went over and knelt before her. "It'll be a few days but we'll be home, and you never have to come back here. Okay?" No answer but she quelled the urge to shout. Standing she left her alone and closed the door behind her. As she looked up she noticed everyone was looking at her but she sadly shook her head and everyone heaved a great sigh.

In the bedroom the young woman continued to sit in the plush chair, arms resting quietly at her sides as she breathed slow and easy, her eyes glazed and unfocused. Kakashi and Shada were both worried and thought that she had become a vegetable but she was still responsive she just chose to ignore everyone and everything around her. However, her eyes shifted and looked over at a figure quietly standing before her.

A tall, lean, very beautiful person was standing right in front of her, eyes the color of melted gold that had seen times long before time had begun to be written by man, his hair a wave of gold so pale it looked positively white. The robes looked to be made of the finest cloth, like something a priest belonging to a noble or shogun would wear but he bore no family crest that would be recognized by any human. The figure sighed deeply as their eyes meet and locked before speaking up, a voice soft yet firm, coaxing yet strict, as though a blade strong enough to cut through armor was wrapped in the softest silk.

"You came all the way to see her and you won't hear her out. She made mistakes but how do you know that she hasn't thought about you once?"

"That woman abandoned me in a hospital in a land where she knew no one," Hidama said coldly, never breaking her eyes away. "My father didn't even know I existed and you want me to forgive her?"

"Do not put words in my mouth," came the command that made her flinch. "What I want is for you to get your head out of your ass and to listen to what others are trying to tell you."

"I am listening but that doesn't mean I should have to do as they tell me," she growled back. She watched, cautiously, as the being slowly came closer, resting elegant hands on the armrests and leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. She resisted the urge to strike at her guardian but she couldn't get away. "What do you want?"

"... You're terrified of being hurt again."

"I am afraid of nothing."

"Is that a fact? Then let's see if I'm lying." Without moving away the stranger's eyes widen and began to glow as did Hidama's. Together they watched as Hidama's life unfold since the moment she was born, crying for a mother who had left her alone, the moment Kaosu first held her, her first view of the village of Ishi, family and friends who she grew to know and love. But despite all the wonderful memories she felt she never fit in, that she was an outcast but no one ever said anything. Even with her family she was so unsure of herself and that made it harder for others to approach her but Kayura had told her it would just take time..

Cerebus was strange himself but she took him home when she found him one day, caring and tending to his wounds. It was only when he had healed completely then did he reveal his true form to her and vowed to always be there for her. She just smiled and hugged him tightly, saying that she had always wanted a brother. Then there was Shada. Dear, sweet, caring Shada. He was the first to befriend her, to stand by her, to not care that she looked so different from everyone else. He cared about her for just being herself. Everything was going so well... then **he** came.

Arago was a greedy madman, wanting to possess all the power in the world that he had heard Kaosu possessed a powerful power with no equal. She still remembered how an army of men in identical armor charged through the village and while they had been caught off-guard there had been minor casualty. It took them a few days but the soldiers had been defeated; they had no time to rest as the Mashos came and that's when the blood began to spill. Everyone fought so hard but it was still a nightmare as so many fell. Shada, Cerebus, and she fought with all their power but after hearing that Kaosu was taking on the warlord himself just made something snap inside. She remembered running through the battle, running until she found her grandfather be stabbed in the chest with that monster's sword. Something snapped and before she could stop herself she was charging forward, driving him away from the man that gave her love. She ignored everything around them, her sword slashing through his armor, his own blade drawing her blood but she never backed down. In a bezerk state-of-mind she took a hidden dagger into her side but cut off his arm at the elbow. Not bothering with the heavy stream of blood falling from her wound she continued to cut off his limbs one by one. He begged her to stop, to spare his life but she may as well been deaf. By the time Shada and Cerebus found her she was wildly stabbing at the corpse of the warlord once known as Arago.

Hidama could feel her heart begin to ache painfully, another attack coming but what the stranger was saying was true. She was absolutely terrified of being alone, of having everyone taken away from her. She finally broke the eye contact as her hand clutched at her chest one more.

"Why the hell should I allow her to get close?! She not once tried to see if I was alright and instead chose to ignore me completely! I want nothing to do with her!!" she screamed out but with tears falling in rapid succession it was getting more difficult to be heard clearly.

The androgynous being was silent as Hidama cried, her fears being preyed upon by the phantoms of the past. This would be one of the very few times she would allow herself to release all the pent up emotions she had been holding the moment she had been born but it was doing nothing to sooth away the pain and hurt. Slowly kneeling before her he reached out and gently pulled her into his arms. She clung to his robes tightly, trying to cry the hurt out but if anything it just seemed to be digging in deeper, making it harder to be removed. He just continued to hold her close, stroking her silver fine hair.

"Mother... is considered god in the eyes of children for they can do no wrong. While some woman take advantage of such a gift bestowed onto them, others cherish it like the most precious treasure in the world. Tsunade knew this would hurt but in her own way she was protecting you," he said softly.

"How, is abandonment considered, protection?" came the tight reply.

"Had she given birth to you in this village the council would have found out who the father was and had you taken away. You would have grown up in another family but people would know that you were the result of a one-time stance that most would conceive as rape. Your life would have been unbearable and you would have been broken at such a young and impressionable age.

"Living in Ishi has given you friends and family who have grown to love you for you and not because of your lineage. Nor have they once looked down at you because of actions you could never have possibly controlled."

Hidama felt like she finally understood the godaime and even though it still hurt, she had a better understanding of why she did what she did. She smiled through the tears but while she felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her back she still felt the dagger buried deep in her heart. She lifted to the man's strong heartbeat before slowly pulling back and looking up at him. She didn't have to say anything that he already didn't know. He just smiled, gently wiping her tears away, and kissed her brow.

"Just hear her out, my fallen star." She nodded and without another word, getting up from the chair and left the hotel via the window, the lingering feel of gratitude still evident. In the living room the head priest of Ishi blinked then slowly smiled. He watched as a silver-haired figure quickly made its way towards the hokage tower, nimbly jumping from roof to roof, not once looking back.

--

Tsunade gazed down at the letter, having already asked for Shizune to bring the two elders here to her office so she could give them her decision. Came what may, while as hokage her word was still law. Even if she decided to give the title to someone else.

She leaned her head back and took a deep breathe, closing her eyes tightly. "How do you apologize for a lifetime of pain when the person doesn't want to listen?" she asked the silent room.

"You don't stop until they've accepted it," came a soft reply. The blonde woman turned and stared at the young woman, silently climbing in via the window. "In this case, I hope you accept my apology as well."

"Hidama... I'm truly sorry for doing what I did, and if I could I would do anything to make it right."

"If wishes were horses then everyone would be riding one," she said softly. Entering the room completely she slowly walked over to her even as Tsunade slowly stood. She looked up at her and slowly, smiled. "I know that I haven't been the best daughter but, I'd be an idiot if I didn't want to give my other birth mother a chance to get to know the real me. If... if you still want me."

The godaime hokage of Konoha was so thunder struck she could have been knocked over by a feather on a gentle breeze. She was starting to wonder if maybe it was just some cruel joke but watching as a tear slowly coursed down the woman's cheek she knew this was no joke. She wanted to reach up and hug her tightly, to tell her that she never faulted her but shock stole all movement. She couldn't even speak!

"... I guess, whatever I say will never be enough." More tears started to fall even as she struggled not to release the smile. "I just want to say... thank you, for giving me a chance to experience love. Even if it was with another family." It hurt, it hurt so much even as she turned to leave but she barely took one step and she found herself in a nearly bone-crushing embrace.

"Gomen I never tried looking for you but I didn't want to destroy your future!" Tsunade cried out as she hugged the woman as tight as she could. "Gomen, gomen for never telling you or Sakumo, Gomen for being unworthy of your love, Gomen for denying your relations. But most of all, Gomen for not being there for you as a mother should. Just please, don't leave thinking I never loved you." Hidama turned and without saying a word, clung to the older woman as tight as she could. Both of them stood there, crying as hard as they could but it didn't matter as the tears were enough to shake the dagger lose from both their hearts. Only now would their wounds finally begin to heal.

Shizune smiled at the scene, closing the door she faced the two council members and gave a short bow. "Gomen but Tsunade-sama is busy right now and I don't think it would be wise to disturb her," she told them politely but she also silently made it known if they dared to barge into the hokage office she would not hesitate to kill them on the spot. Her loyalty would always remain with her mentor and best friend.

Women have strengths that amaze men. They bear hardships and they carry burdens, but they hold happiness, love and joy. They smile when they want to scream. They sing when they want to cry. They cry when they are happy and laugh when they are nervous. They fight for what they believe in. They stand up to injustice. They don't take "no" for an answer when they believe there is a better solution. They go without so their family can have. They go to the doctor with a frightened friend. They love unconditionally. They cry when their children excel and cheer when their friends get awards. They are happy when they hear about a birth or a wedding. Their hearts break when a friend dies. They grieve at the loss of a family member, yet they are strong when they think there is no strength left. They know that a hug and a kiss can heal a broken heart. However, if there is one flaw in women, it is that they forget their worth.

--

"So, you're leaving," Kakashi said softly.

"You make it sound as if we'll never see each other again," Hidama replied back.

"Considering how long it took us to find each other, can you blame me?"

"Is your sense of direction that bad that you can't even read a map?" Everyone laughed good naturally at the small joke.

"Just be sure to send a letter once you're all settled. I want to see Ishi for myself," Tsunade nodded to Kaosu.

The elderly man smiled and nodded to her. "You make my promise."

"Good. And Shada?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"You may not be Konoha's Silent Killer anymore, but I do expect you to visit."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head beneath his hat. "You know that if Konoha is ever in danger I'll come back running. Besides, I still need to finish teaching Naruto and Sakura that jutsu I promised them."

Cerebus yawned and did one final stretch before shaking himself roughly, ruffling his fur even more. "Let's go already, I do not want to share a stinking cave with the ookami over here."

Anubisu growled as he glared at the large canine. "Care to repeat that, mutt?"

"Try cleaning out your ears more than once a decade then come talk to me."

"That's it!" With a snarl he lunged at the canine only to have the two of them start a scuffle. This of course provoked Shuten to stop them but when words failed he tried swinging at them with his staff but he kept missing. It was funny if childish.

Tsunade sighed but looking at Hidama she smiled and hugged her daughter once more. "Take care of yourself."

"I promise, Tsunade-okaasan." Waving they group headed off, silently followed behind Cerebus who was chasing Shuten when he staff connected with his skull. The hokage and jounin continued to stand at the front gate, still watching even as the group faded from sight.

"So..."

"So..."

"Hatake."

"Hai?"

"How would you like to be part of my escort when I visit Ishi?"

He smiled behind his mask. "I'd be honored."

--

It took days before the group arrived home but once they did it was a celebration. In a short month though they would prepared for the invited of the famed hokage of Konohagakure to seal an alliance between the two villages. Shada was welcomed back with open arms, his parents more than happy to have their son back. The village held a small banquet with plenty of food and drink to be passed around even Cerebus was enjoying himself. As the sun began to set Hidama excused herself and went to pay her respects to someone.

She silently walked down the small path, her feet guiding her until she reached the beginning of multiple crimson torii leading up a mountain just outside the village. Taking a deep breathe to calm herself she began to walk up the stairs leading up, eyes set firmly before her even though it was a long path. By the time she reached the large gate and surroudning statues, the sun had compeltely set and the moon was slowly beginning to rise. Passing the stautes of kitsunes she stepped up to main altar and silently knealt down. Placing her offerings on the altar she lit some incense and prayed. She didn't know how long she sat there but looked up when she heard the soft sound of fabric gliding over one another.

"Tell me, has the pain in your heart finally left?" the stranger asked as he silently knealt down across from her.

"It has, but I have a feeling I'll continue to have scars for as long as I live," she said honestly.

"Scars can represent a great many things but it also serves as a constant reminder of that which we have survived," he pointed out, reaching for a riceball on the altar. Hidama slowly reached out to touch the scar she still had where Arago's spear had pierced her then slowly up to her heart. She felt nothing but she knew he was right. He watched her as he chewed his food thoughtfully before slowlying then speaking up. "Answer me this, if you knew what was going to happen, would you still have gone looking for her?"

"... Honestly?" he nodded. "Hai. Everyone child, should at least know where they came from... I was just one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky in more ways than one, Hidama. More ways than one."

The young woman couldn't help but laugh as she opened the bottle of sake and poured a drink for the two of them. "Well not everyone has a guardian like you, Inari-sama." He just smiled as her compliment. The two continued to drink and eat, even as two foxes with coats as brilliant as snow sat between them, purring as gentle hands stroked their heavenly soft coats.

A month passed and the village prepared itself not only for the arrival of the Godaime of Konohagakure, but for the wedding between Shada and Hidama, A joyous event that not only brought two villages together but two best friends as well. Hidama never knew if Tsunade told the village of her secret life before she took the title but she felt that if her mother wanted her to know,s he would tell her. The family wouldn't see each other for a little over three years from now, to introduce Tsunade to her first grandson.

The older woman couldn't be happier to see her very own grnadson and sought to take him everywhere she went. Even to the casino (although this did not bode well with Hidama or Shada) where she found him to be her good luck charm. Kakashi also spoiled his nephew but he did get in trouble when the young toddler located his secret stash of Icha Icha Paradaisu books and tried to show off his coloring skills when his parents and grandmother came to pick him up. He had a love for anything canine related and so he was promised once he grew older he would have his own canine partner.

Inari was just so proud of his charge. To think of all the hardships she ahd to endure to get this sweet moment of peace in her life, he could not be happier. From here on, he knew her life could only become better. She had friends and family that would never judge her and she could pass on the love she learend onto the children as well.

**Author's Notes:** I've come to the end! I wanted to make the epilogdue as the next chapter but I think I've put this story on hold for too long. I'm glad it's over and I had honestly been thinking about a sequel but for now I'll leave it as is. Maybe in the future once I've caught up with my other fics I'll do a sequel but for now this is good. Oh yeah, be sure to keep an eye out on my DeviantArt account (belovedshadow. as I will be posting a piece of fanart as soon as I can. It's going to be what Shada and Hidama's son looks like all grown up with his very own canine partner. It'll be fun :)

_Japanese Culture/History: The location of the shine Hidama visisted in this chapter I drew from inspiration of the "Fushimi Inari Taisha" which is the head shrine of Inari, located in Fushimi-ku in Kyoto, Japan. The shrine sits at the base of a mountain also named Inari, and includes trails up the mountain to many smaller shrines. The Inari is worshipped popularly among merchants and industries for wealth. Donated toriis lined footpaths are the scenic._

For more information please visit en . wikipedia . org / wiki to find out more about the shrine and about the god Inari as well. Down below in a set of terms that may better explain what is being said so enjoy.

_Inari - __the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success; is represented as male, female, or androgynous._

_androgynous - describing something that is neither masculine nor feminine, for example the Hijras of India who are often described as "neither man nor woman" or angels which are often portrayed as genderless (eg. Beautiful men in anime that are sometimes mistaken as females or have female characteristics)_

_torii - traditional Japanese gate commonly found at the entry to a Shinto shrine, although it can be found at Buddhist temples as well_


End file.
